Hell hound
by Posades
Summary: She was just a girl and he was yet another player that caught her attention. Monotony was never her thing and if it was easy it wasn't worth it. She liked danger and the unknown. He was a mystery with a broken soul. The tale of a quest in the world of the dead to save the world of the living. Love or hate? Live or die? Find what was stolen and all will be fine.
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _Destiny"_

 **Destiny's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes, a white light was blinding me. My body was aching in pain, my muscles were so sore I could barely move. I could hear a mumble of voices but I couldn't quite make out in the background and then suddenly my eyes shifted into focus.

To my left a rustic wooden table were some peculiar looking drinks. In the far background there was a field of strawberries. It seemed like I was in a camp. Teenagers were scattered about everywhere: some sword fighting, others running, swimming or just sitting in the porch.

As I averted my gaze to the little table heard a gallop. It started getting louder and louder so I glanced behind me and saw a strange creature that had a horse's lower body and a man's upper body walking towards me.

I felt my blood rushing through my whole body and magically the unbearable pain I felt before vanished. Instinctively, I shot up from my chair and ran outside.

I saw a boy staring at me while his jet black eyes shined in the sun. He was pale with messy black hair and eyes that hid deep feelings. He was staring right into my eyes and for some reason I was staring right back. I was so mesmerized by his intense stare I didn't notice the last step.

I stumbled and the last thing I remembered was him holding me in his arms. When I finally woke up, I found myself laying in the exact same house, only this time instead of a weird creature, my best friend Theodora was waiting for me to wake up…

But that wasn't the same Theodora I've known…that Theodora was half human and half goat! Instead of feet she had hoofs. The blood froze in my veins and I began questioning her. How did I get here? Why was Theodora suddenly a different person?

And who was that girl? That girl… With everything that had happened I hadn't noticed the girl that was standing next to Theodora. She had dark brown hair and tanned skin. She was thin and had light brown eyes that were rimmed with gold.

Theodora began explaining everything to me but the only thing on my mind was…him. Who was him? Theodora mast have noticed me blank out because she stopped talking and instead she was staring at me.

"Anyway" she spoke "I should introduce you to Anna" she said pointing to the girl standing beside her.

Anna was really gorgeous, from what I gathered this camp was a place for demigods.

"Are you a daughter of Aphrodite?" I asked her.

"Oh definitely not!" she exclaimed, sounding a little offended. "I'm a daughter of Poseidon" she said smiling sweetly.

"Who's my godly parent?" I asked with curiosity and excitement growing in my eyes.

"You haven't been claimed yet but we'll soon find out." Anna explained standing up from her chair beside me. She went on "I wouldlike to give you the camp tour myself but I have to help my brother with something so Theodora will show you around" and withthat she left.

Theodora and I left the big house. She showed me where the showers were and as we were heading back to the big house Chiron appeared and began telling her about a recruit mission or something of the sort, I'm not quite sure because my attention was averted to my surroundings.

My gaze scanned the area and froze when it met the cold, lifeless state of the boy with obsidian eyes. Who was he? I was so fixated on the mysterious boy I hadn't noticed the girl _dressed_ , well to be honest I don't think I can use the word _dressed_ since her outfit revealed pretty much everything there was to reveal.

In a whiny voice she began complaining to Chiron but he cut her off and urged Theodora to go pack her bags.

"I'll have Nico finish your tour" she frowned walking away.

"Who's Nico?" I yelled but she was already gone.

The blonde girl was now only a few meters away from me shot around at the sound of my question. She pointed towards me with a smirk on her face and whined "Nico Di Angelo, despite his name is not even an angel. Although he's dreamy, sweet and makes you feel special all he really wants is another girl in his beds. He's the camp's player and a total asshole. If you don't want your heart broken stay away from him" one more hair flick and she was gone.

Typical! Of course he's a player… I mean with his looks! Besides, that's the only type of guy I ever get interested in… ugh! Not this time though. A player won't break me again. I'll just keep my distance and keep him out of my mind.

I leaned against a wall waiting for him to come. A few minutes later he appeared from a nearby cabin, at the cabin's door was a girl calling out his name, telling him to go back.

My gaze got colder as he neared me even more. He stopped a few steps away from me. His eyes pierced mine like daggers.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, nice to meet you" he flicked his hair out of his face and extended his arm for me to shake.

I turned my head to the side pulling away from his stare and in an abrupt monotonous voice "Destiny".

* * *

 **Author's note:**

okay so that's the first chapter of our fanfiction called "hell hound". We'll try to post new chapters every single week and we hope you find it as exceiting as we do! we swar the story gets better XD Until next week, Anna and Steph.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _"_ _Insomnia"_

 **Destiny's POV:**

"Ouch" he said, pulling his hand back. "I don't bite you know…Well only if you want me to" he winked, I rolled my eyes.

Well he's certainly living up to his title.

"I'm only shocking you know, just ch-" he started saying, but I cut him off.

"Just show me around so we can get it over with" my voice was sharp and bland.

Disappointment flickered in his eyes before they returned to their lifeless dark abyss they were.

"Sorry…let's just get this done." I added trying to sound careless.

"We'll begin with the cabins" he said motioning me to start walking.

"Cool" I replied in the most disinterested voice I could. I tried keeping my eyes on the floor acting like I'm not paying attention to anything else other than my steps, but I couldn't help but notice the expressions on the girls faces as we walked by…

Their eyes lit up with lust and then they darkened with rage only seconds later. What wa this guy's deal?

"So what deal did you make with the devil to get every girl in camp swooning and sighing over you?" I asked casually.

His eyes widened with shock. "It's not like that-" he began, but I interrupted him.

"Sure it is, you're a player" I started with a sarcastic laugh.

"How would you know? You don't even know me." He frowned.

I turned to face him, rage was boiling in his eyes.

"I'm never wrong." I snapped, taking a step closer to him and returning his cold stare.

"I'll prove it to you." He signed, raising his eyebrow.

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked him and added, quickening my pace "I'm not interested."

"Oh you will be cause you just challenged me." He said smirking in a proud manner taking the lead.

He showed me the Ares, Aphrodite, Athena and Poseidon cabins first. He then explained that I would be staying in the Hermes cabin as I hadn't been claimed yet. He stopped in front of a black cabin.

"This is my cabin, I'm the only son of Hades, the God of the Underworld, just wait here for a bit until I go get you a camp t-shirt" and with that he entered his cabin.

A few minutes later he exited the cabin with some orange t-shirts in his hands.

"Chiron gave me these for you. Anyways it's late so I'll take you to your cabin." He said and began walking.

"Who said I wanted you to walk me to my cabin?" I exclaimed stopping my steps and crossing my hands.

"I didn't ask you if I could come." He replied.

 _Ugh._

"It's not going to work you know, you won't play me." I stated in a cocky tone.

He turned to face me, but I couldn't read his expression, his stare was lifeless as ever. "You're right. I won't."

The rest of the walk was silent. I was trying so hard not to look at him. Needless to say, I couldn't help it, but be curious. _Was I giving in already?_ No way. We got to the Hermes cabin and opened the door to walk straight in without throwing even the slightest gaze behind me…

But he grabbed my wrist. He stepped towards me and stared at me intensely. "Goodnight." He said in a raspy almost whisper-like voice and for the first time in forever my heart skipped a beat, but before I could open my mouth he was gone.

Engulfed by the night I decided to walk for a walk instead of going to bed.

I sat on the floor with my back up against a tree and as I was playing with a strand of my brown hair I found my mind wondering to a lace it never should. The boy with the raven air. _Nico Di Angelo._

It's just the way he talks, how he's so cocky, the color of his eyes and the way he stares at me… No, can't let him get to me so easily. It took him a few hours and he was already in my mind. He was unbelievable! I hated him.

After a while I decided to head back to my cabin. I opened my cabin's door as slowly as I possibly could, trying to make as less noise as possible so as not to wake anyone up. This cabin was extremely crowded. There was barely enough space to more due to all the beds.

Despite all the beds, there wasn't a free one. I checked the time. _3am._ Well the sun would rise at 6 so there was no point for me to go to bed now, no that I could even if I wanted to so I decided to go outside again.

I left my bag and took my sketchpad and pencils with me. I spent an hour or so sketching random scenes around the camp when I found myself in front of the Hades cabin. I decided I would sit somewhere there and sketch the cabin since it was my favorite looking cabin. It was black and vert simplistic. The only things decorating it were some sculls and crossbones.

As I jumped up on a table I hit something and it fell to the ground shattering into a million pieces making a screeching noise, glass scattered everywhere.

Well of course I did that! I'm so clumsy it's unbelievable!

"Shit." I muttered under my breath and began picking up the broken pieces. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a tired, shirtless Nico filled with rage.

"What the fuck?" he yelled.

I stood up quickly, slicing my hand on a piece of glass I was holding. When he saw it was me, he's gaze softened.

"What are you doing here?" he asked but before I could answer he noticed my bleeding hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked in shock. He took my hand in his gently examining the wound. I became aware that we were inches apart. Heat was raising to my face so I tried shifting my attention to the ground but on the way down his bare, well-toned chest caught my eye.

I bit my lip turning into a more natural shade of red.

"You're not interested, ey?" he asked smirking and looking me dead in the eyes.

"You idiot!" I retorted with a huff, composing myself.

"What were you doing outside at this time, anyway?" he questioned.

"Ehm…well the Hermes cabin was packed, there wasn't anywhere to go so I decided I would just wonder around until the sum rose" I explained.

"Anyway we should probably get going to the Apollo cabin if you want your hand to get healed" he signed right after he took my hand gently and started walking towards a gold cabin with a huge gold sun and two bows and arrows on the top of it.

Nico got inside and started calling for someone named Nathan. Only seconds later a tanned guy with sun-kissed hair and surf-built body appeared.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nathan." he said with the brightest smile I have ever seen, while he put out his hand for me to take.

I smiled back and shook his hand "Destiny."

"We have no time for that, her hand is injured." Nico said with a high-toned voice.

"I was just trying to be nice, calm down, Nico." He told him with a smirk and went on "So Destiny, what are you doing later? I think we should hang out sometime."

But before I even got the chance to answer Nico responded with an attitude "I'm supposed to show her the camp."

Nico was acting all weird inn front of Nathan. He was so serious and he even looked kinds…jealous. _No, it can't be._ I t's all in my mind. I mean… Nathan looks like a great guy but he's not really my type. My type is more mysterious and dark… oh God! No, I can't let myself fall for him, he's a player.

With all those thoughts I didn't realize how quickly time went by and Nathan was done with heling my hand.

"So… thanks" I muttered smiling "but we should probably get going."

I was ready to leave when Nathan said "You know… you're welcome here every time, at any time."

"Then I guess you should expect me every time, at any time." I replied smirking.

Next thing I remembered was Nico grabbing my hand and telling Nathan "We should really get going, thanks Nathan by the way… you know for taking care of her hand."

"Nothing, buddy" Nathan yelled while we were walking away from the cabin.

We were walking, but neither of us spoke. So I decided to break the silence.

"So Nathan…seems like a great guy."

"He is." Nico admitted looking rather disappointed. "He seemed to be kind of interested in you, you know."

"Who, me? No way… besides if he did, he is not really my type." I didn't know why I said that, I just did.

"And which is your type, anyway?" he wondered with a smirk and suddenly blood froze in my veins. I didn't know what to say. That my type was just like him? _That he was my type?_

Fortunately Anna appeared and turned to Nico "Nico, Chiron and Mr. D told me they need you. I heard them talking about a quest. It might be something serious."

"Okay I'll be there in a sec, just take care of Destiny, show her around." he informed her.

"No problem." Anna said smiling. She then turned to me, grabbed my hand. "I should show you my favorite places in camp."

We walked for what felt like three minutes and found ourselves in a volleyball court. At first I was confused. "I don't see how volleyball could help you defeat monsters."

She giggled a bit and explained "Not everything has to do with strength, Destiny. Volleyball teaches you how to be passionate. See it's not just a sport, it's a lifestyle. You play it, you live it."

I was kinda speechless, to be honest. I've never thought of a sport that way.

Then, somebody shouted "Hey Anna, Destiny over here!"

I turned around and viewed Nathan, who was playing volleyball with another guy. He was kind of short, with wavy light brown hair and brown eyes.

When Anna saw him she run towards him and to my surprise, she jumped on his back. She then started yelling to him.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me you came? When did you arrive? They told me you were on a quest with Percy!"

"I just came back!" he complained and she replied "fair enough."

She jumped off his back and hugged him tight "welcome back" she murmured.

"It's good to be back." He replied smiling and turned to me 'Hi I'm Tyler. I'm from the Hermes cabin.

"Are you two dating or something?" I asked since I was more confused than ever.

They both burst in laughs. "A little difficult since I'm gay." He answered.

After they stopped laughing Nathan suggested "What do you guys think of playing 2x2? I bet me and Destiny are going to kick you asses!"

"You wish." Anna said. She was a bit scary, I guess she gets pretty competitive.

At first I wasn't going so going so Nathan decided how to teach me volleyball. He put his hands around my whist from behind, but right then a familiar voice behind me said "Did I miss anything?"

 _Of course it was Nico._

He stared at me right into my eyes and muttered "Not your type huh?"

He left and I immediately followed him.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

so this is chapter two. many things have happened and more are sure yet to come. it's a little too big compared to chapter 1 but we hope it's as good as the first one. Until next week, Anna and Steph.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _"_ _Thanatos"_

 **Destiny's POV:**

I saw him enter the forest and tried catching up to him but my efforts were useless. I looked around me in despair. Thousands of identical trees surrounded me but no sign of Nico or even the camp.

I began panicking. My vision got blurry so everything around me merged into a colorable painting of greens and browns.

I took a step back trying to steady myself on a tree when a loud thump began ringing.

I could hear the crunch of leaves ant trees snapping in two.

I was petrified.

Some kind of beast was heading towards me and honestly I had no idea how to save myself.

My thoughts were interrupted by a huge brown _dog_ stumping from in between the trees.

My heart stopped and I shut my eyes tightly. As I closed my eyes I felt as if someone had drained a significant part of myenergy out of me.

When I opened my eyes the giant dog was gone but I wasn't alone either. A skeleton crawled out of the ground one meter or so away from me.

I let out the loudest, sharpest scream I could manage and backed up fully against a tree.

Seconds later a boy holding a long, iron sword appeared and with one swift move slayed the skeleton.

I slid down against the tree and the boy turned to face me. It was Nico.

"Destiny it's okay, I'm here now." He said kneeling in front of me.

I looked up at him. His gaze was softer than ever.

"What happened?" he questioned with a look of disappointment spread across his face.

"Well… I ran after you and I guess I got lost in the forest, everything got very blurry for me and as I was about to lean against a tree to compose myself a giant dog tried attacking me. I didn't know what to do, I was at loss. When I closed my eyes I felt weak and when I opened my eyes instead of the dog it was replaced with this skeleton."

I blurred out realizing what had just happened.

His eyes opened in shock.

"Did you grow up with your mum or your dad?" he asked me desperately.

"My mum." I answered with a confused look. "Why?" I questioned him,but before he could answer Anna appeared and said "What are you guys doing here? We're going to be late for dinner."

Nico gave me a sad stare and followed Anna and so did I. what was that stare for? Did he really think that I… am a daughter of Hades? It can't be… and if so… why would it bother him?

With all those thoughts in my mind I didn't realize that we were in the kiosk already.

It was a huge kiosk with many pick nick tables and plenty of demigods sitting around.

I could see Nathan sitting with the rest of the Apollo cabin and Tyler with the Hermes.

"Where am I going to sit?" I asked Anna and Nico.

"You're going to sit over there with the rest of the Hermes cabin." Nico replied pointing to a big table with the most demigods.

"But first we have to get some food." Anna frowned, heading towards the table where different kinds of food were I was finally served Nico whispered to my ear "You have to throw a piece of food to the fire as a gift to your godly parent."

I nodded my head and threw an apple to the fire, wishing my godly parent wasn't Hades.

Then, we all took a seat; Anna sat with Percy, I sat with Tyler and the rest of the Hermes cabin and Nico… well Nico sat all by himself.

The night passed peacefully, when Chiron stood up and started talking. "I hope that everyone is having a good time and before you all go to the campfire I would like to remind you that tomorrow we're playing the game _capture the flag._

Everybody nodded their heads but I had no idea what he was talking about.

When we sat at the campfire I asked Nico "What is _capture the flag_ , anyways?"

"It's a game we play here." He answered and added "We're separated into two teams, the red and the bleu one. Basically, each team has to capture the other's team flag. First team that grabs it, wins."

"And in which team am I?" I asked.

"You're in the blue team, as well as the Hades and the Poseidon cabin." He answered with a smirk.

"What about the Apollo cabin?" I asked and I immediately regretted it as soon as I saw Nico's face. It was a mix of sadness and anger.

"Unfortunately, the Apollo cabin is in the red team. Anything else you would like to know?" he frowned with gritted teeth.

"No, I think I should probably get going to my cabin and get some sleep." I said standing up.

"Okay, goodnight." He signed not bothering to look at me, instead he was looking at the fire.

"Goodnight." I replied and left.

I saw a weird dream; I was in the woods running and then I stopped. I saw Nico and the rest of the camp looking above my head.

And I woke up.

I could tell it was pretty early as the sun had barely come out. So I got outside and watched the sunrise.

I have to confess _, it was beautiful._

And then I remembered the game. I had a feeling something bad would happen but I didn't know what.

Later I got ready, had breakfast and met the rest of the blue team in front of the woods. We were around twenty people from different cabins, which was kind of a surprise as there were way more demigods in the camp.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Not everyone wants to participate in the game, Destiny." Anna answered and added "Now Zack, Elena and Nicol, you will distract the red team, while me, Percy and Tyler are going to attack. Destiny and Nico will keep the flag safe and the rest of you know already your positions."

Wow I guess Anna was really god at strategy.

When everyone was at his position, Chiron whistle and the game began.

I followed Nico and found myself in front of a huge rock with a blue flag on top of it.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We wait." Nico snapped with a serious face.

"Look Nico about yesterday-"

"Shhh!" he shushed me while looking at the black figure running in the woods. "Keep your eyes open."

Few seconds after that two demigods arrived. A girl and a boy. You could obviously tell they were from the Ares cabin, due to their bruises and cuts.

The girl attacked me and I avoided the blade of her sword with a quick move.

The battle continued and finally stopped when I hit her head with the back of my sword and she fell on the ground.

When I finished I realized that Nico was looking at me proudly and impressed but the boy was gone.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He ran away." He signed disappointedly, but before I could say anything about ten demigods from each team surrounded up.

And the fight began. Everyone was fighting for a long time when Anna, Tyler and Percy appeared yelling "We did it! We got the flag!"

All demigods were there yelling and celebrating, when thy all stopped and starred above my head instead. It was exactly like the dream.

I couldn't see what it was, but what I could see was a black light coming from it.

"Destiny ii think I know who your Godly parent is." Nico muttered, still looking above my head.

"I don't understand." I murmured.

I looked at my reflection on the lake. It was a symbol, but I didn't know what.

"What is that?" I muttered.

"That's the symbol of the God of death, Thanatos." He signed and I swear I could see him smiling at me.

I smiled back and that's when I realized that what I felt for Nico was more than just friendship.

 _That's when I realized I was screwed._

 **Author's note:**

Chapter 3! We are so sorry we were a little late, but we hope it was worth it. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and chapter 4 is coming soon. Until next time, Anna and Stephie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _"The prophecy"_

 **Destiny's POV:**

Today has been rather long with everything going on. I played my first game capture the flag, got claimed by my Godly parent, Thanatos, God of death and well admitted to myself something I never should have… he definitely had then upper hand now but I wouldn't let him win.

Every player would be beaten up at his own game at some point and I would be the one to check-mate Nico Di Angelo, even if it was the last thing I would do.

These thoughts occupied my mind during the whole walk towards the showers.

I finally snapped out of it when my bare feet hit the cold marble surface. I turned on the water and set it to cold in hopes of emptying my mind, but his eyes just kept on flashing in my head.

So dark and cold… so mysterious they almost pull you into the abyss, you find yourself struggling forever lost in the shadows they hide.

I looked up and saw my own pair of eyes reflecting on the glass opposite of me, blue but not the type of blue you see in the sky on a sunny day… a blue that brings about the storm, a blue so dark and filled with rage that it makes you feel like you're drowning, sinking to the bottom of the deep ocean, a blue like the black abyss of his eyes.

My eyes scanned over my pale, slim figure as I turned off the water.

I drained my black hair of the water and stepped outside the shower to dry myself off.

Once I was dry I looked around for my clothes only to realize that in all my confusion I hadn't brought anything to change into.

 _Well this is just great!_ I'll definitely make an amazing impression by walking around camp in only my towel!

I wrapped myself up and tied my hair into a messy bun.

I hesitantly stepped outside.

Fortunately it was dark outside and most campers were in their cabins. I began walking towards my cabin, trying not to draw too much attention towards myself, but it was pointless since every boy in the perimeter was looking at me up and down.

I could probably feel all the death stares of all the girls burning into my sein.

I was so fazed by my surroundings that I didn't notice someone was in my path and walked straight into him.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." I apologized quickly trying to walk straight past that guy I bumped into finally reach my cabin, but as I was about to do so he grabbed my wrist.

"You really shouldn't walk around like that, after all I'm the only one that's allowed to see you like this." It was Nathan.

He flashed me one of his pearly grins and winked at me.

"You wish." I said punching his arm and laughing a little, but then I quickly remembered what I was wearing and immediately `turned red.

"I really have to go now but come too pick me up from my cabin in ten minutes if you want to go for a walk." He nodded and I began running towards my cabin.

I suddenly noticed a tall slim figure staring at me with rage. _It was Nico._

Did he see me talking to Nathan? Well I don't care if he did! I'm just another toy to him so he wouldn't care.

I got to my cabin and opened the door and entered the room.

I began getting dressed and as I was about to slip my shirt on the door slammed open. I turned around quickly fully slipping on my shirt, only to face Nico.

He had an annoyed look on his face.

"I've seen you've finally found a pair of clothes." He pointed out sarcastically.

"And what is it to do with you?" I said raising an eyebrow, but before he had the chance to reply, I heard a knock on the door.

"Destiny?" Nathan was there.

"Oh it looks like your pretty little boyfriend is here." He said sarcastically, turned around to face me rolling his eyes and opened the door to leave.

"She's not ready." He plainly told Nathan

I explained Nathan I wasn't feeling too well and slammed the door. I turned off the lights and got into bed.

 _Why did he care?_

I slowly drifted to sleep and the next day I was shaken awake by Anna.

"Wake up Chiron wants to see us. I'll go wake up three others as well. Meet me at the big house in fifteen." She informed me and quickly ran off.

Everybody was still sleeping so I got dressed up as quickly as I could, brushed my hair and teeth and stepped outside.

I began walking towards the big house when I saw Anna moving towards the Hades cabin. I slowed down. Out the door the door stepped a shirtless Nico slipping a shirt on and behind him was the blond girl from the Aphrodite cabin.

 _I froze._

When he finally noticed me, he gave me a smirk and headed towards the big house.

I couldn't believe that guy. I felt so upset, but then again… _could he actually be jealous? No way._ I pushed that thought away as I reached the steps leading to the Big House.

When I arrived I opened the door and stepped inside only to see Anna, Tyler, Nathan, Nico, Chiron, Mr. D and a girl staring at me.

She had red curly hair and green eyes. She smiled brightly at me and said "You must me Destiny! I'm Rachel, nice to meet you."

"Hi." I responded, shaking her hand. "So now what?" I asked.

"It's about a quest. A few days ago Rachel gave us a prophecy and we think it's about us."Anna replied.

"A prophecy?" I wondered.

"Yes, a prophecy. Chiron is going to read it to us." Nico frowned annoyed.

What was up with him? He was with the blond girl from the Aphrodite cabin and did Gods know what, not me. Second later Chiron started reading the prophecy…

 _"With light on your side and death at hand,_

 _With a thief to lead the way and water to parish all bad,_

 _Six half-bloods shall go east to the place of no return._

 _One shall sacrifice himself so the others can prevail,_

 _seek what was stolen and return it safely back."_

"With light on your side…" I heard Anna whispering to herself while she was obviously thinking. "So light for Apollo that's why Nathan is here, death for Thanatos and that explains Destiny, water for my Godly parent and the thief is for Tyler, but what about him?" Anna wondered, signing at Nico.

"I talked to my father and he informed me there's something wrong and based on the prophecy something is stolen." Nico said.

"So where going to the Underworld?" I asked confused.

"Probably. It says we should go east and that's where the gates of the Underworld are situated, which means that I'm right." Nico replied arrogantly.

"And I guess that's why we need him." Tyler signed.

"And who is the sixth one? The prophecy is referring to six half-bloods." Anna was heard.

"About that... The prophecydoesn't give as a sign of who the sixth demigod is. It's an extremely rare phenomenon, but I guess you will go against the prophecy and be five instead of six."

"But Chiron the proph-"

"Anna you heard me."

And then complete silence that was fortunately be broken by Tyler."So when do we start?"

"I think in do days is the best." Chiron suggested.

I glanced over Nathan, he looked uneasy.

"You may all go to your cabins now and get ready for the quest." Chiron spoke again.

I walked towards Nathan and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong? You're not usually the one keep quiet."

He looked me straight in the eyes, but before replying his eyes drifted down in embarrassment and God were they gorgeous, they were a bright blue like a clear sky or a crystal lake. A blue so mesmerizing, so soothing.

"Well… it's my first quest and I'm really anxious." Nathan said quitly.

My body practically moved on its own and launched forward giving him a tight hug. I looked up over his shoulder searching for Nico. I was surprise to see his blank, emotionless expression.

 _What was this all about? Why was he all of the sudden so careless about my actions towards Nathan?_

Well I guess all players are the same after all. Give them a fun night and they will forget their own name, let alone anything else they are focused on. Besides, it's not like I'm doing this to get a reaction out of him.

 _This is for my sake._

I deserve someone that cares.

Nathan pulled back, giving me one of his heart-warming smiles. Nico then walked right passed me as if I ceased to exist, not even sparing me a glance.

I turned to face Nathan, but as I was about to open my mouth I heard a high-peached excuse for a "cute" voice to say "Nico! Babe".

 _Ugh._

So annoying I turned on my heel, leaving Nathan behind with a wave. When I stepped outside I saw the owner of the high-peached screech. The girl from the Aphrodite cabin clinging into Nico's arm.

 _What an irritating view._

I did my best blocking them out and walked straight to my cabin.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Alright guys chapter 4! What a chapter. There is a prophecy which we are not going to lie was kinda hard to write. However we loved how it turned out and we hope you did the same. So what about the sixth demigod? Until next chapter, Anna and Stephie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _"_ _Bullshit."_

 **Nico's POV:**

"You may all go to your cabins now and start getting ready for the quest." Said Chiron and everybody began leaving.

I took a quick look at Destiny. She had walked up to Nathan and placed her hand on his shoulder. I couldn't take my eyes off the sight, but at the same time I couldn't bare to watch.

 _She hugged him._

My hands tightened into fists and I quickly looked away. Anger overtook my body but I didn't plan on giving her the satisfaction.

I got lost in my thoughts when I unfortunately heard an annoying irritating yelling "Nicoo babee!" It was Alex. God, so annoying and shellfish and stupid…. She was under my skin like the other night at 5am when she sneaked into my cabin in order to "wake me up with a sweet kiss, so I would have a good day." I couldn't stand her…But that day when Destiny saw her she seemed to be jealous…but now she has Nathan! She doesn't like me! Why would she like and arrogant, shellfish guy when she could have Nathan _? The perfect guy?_

So I was desperate. I needed someone to hurt like she hurt me and Alex was the best option.

"Hi babe." She muttered and kissed me on the cheek. I saw Destiny. She barely even noticed us.

"Hi." I snapped.

"So babe what are you doing later? Because I was wondering if you wanted you, you know _practice_ together." She asked me with a smirk.

"Uhm… sure why not?"

"Great I will be waiting you for practice at 4, right after lunch." She said and left me all by myself so I decided to go to my cabin.

I barely even sat on the bed when Tyler walked into the room.

"Chiron wants to talk to you. _Personally_." And she simply left.

I stood up and headed to the Big House. I got inside and Chiron was waiting in the balcony. As soon as I arrived, before I even got the chance to say anything, Chiron frowned "Don't you worry, you're not in trouble, at least not this time." He smiled and so did I.

"I wanted to talk to you about Destiny."

 _My heart skipped a beat._

"What about her?"

"Oh calm down she's okay. It's just that… she's new and she has a quest already. I want you to keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't get hurt."

I didn't know how I felt. I didn't know how to reply. I just kept staring at him.

"Why me? Why not Nathan or someone else?"

"Don't be foolish, kid. I've met the Goddess of love herself, I think I can tell if a young man has a crush. I know you like her, you can't fool me. You know, love can be whether the greatest weapon or the greatest weakness. _Use it sensibly_."

I didn't know how to respond, I was just standing there.

Till I finally found my words. "You know Chiron, you can always leave me speechless, but you got it all wrong _. I'm not in love_. Not with her nor with anyone else. Because you see _: Love is always a weakness_."

Chiron smiled and raised his eyebrows, obviously not believing me. "Whatever you say, kid. But remember like I said you can't fool me."

By the end of those words I had already left. As soon as I got into my cabin, I just laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Chiron's words just kept flashing in my mind: _"You like her"_.

 _Bullshit._

I couldn't like her. She didn't feel the same way, she liked Nathan. What was up with me? I was a player. I never fell in love. But that girl…

"Hey dead boy, what's up?" I heard a familiar voice coming from next to me.

I turned around and immediately yelled "Lucas! Where have you been? I haven't heard from you since ages and you just appear in an Iris message?"

Lucas and I have been best friends since kids. He ran away from camp many years ago and until that day I had no idea how he survived.

"Sorry dead boy I meant to call but you know, _troubles_." He frowned and smiled.

Although I wanted to complain I couldn't help it but smile back. "So what's up?"

"Not much, the usual. Fighting monsters, getting in trouble. What about you?"

"Me? Uhm… well there is this quest I'm going on in a few days in LA."

"Really? Wow I'm currently in LA, too. Who knows? If it happens to stay in LA for a few more days we might meet. So who are you going with?" he asked casually.

"What?" I asked, trying to avoid the question.

"I asked who you were going with." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh I don't think you would know them… there is Tyler, Nathan, Anna and _Destiny_."

"Oh my God deadboy do you like her? Who's that Destiny? Are you blushing?" he teased me.

"What's up with Destiny and everyone today? Look, you annoying piece of shit, I've got to go. It's lunch time, talk to you soon." I said as fast I possibly ever could and left.

I couldn't believe that Lucas, my best friend, also thought I liked her. _I couldn't_. I wouldn't give her the chance to hurt me, or even worse reject me. I was to selfish for that.

Lunch time passed quite fast, although I was sitting alone, like always. Lucky me to be the son of Hades, his only son.

While I was standing up, Alex came, took my hand and whispered to my ear with a smirk "Practice, remember?". She dragged me into the storage, where all of our weapons were being kept.

We started making out, but it didn't feel right. _Why?_ She was so hot, everyone would wish to make out with her. Suddenly, a sound of the door opening was heard and I immediately pushed her away. It didn't feel right _. Not with her_.

As soon as I pushed her away the person behind the door was revealed. It was none other than Destiny.

 _Great._

"Nico..?" she said astonished.

"Destiny? What are you doing here?" I asked, my breath shaking.

"I-I… came to pick a weapon for the quest, but I guess I'll come back later." Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open but she finally lest with a disgusted look on her face.

"Destiny wait!" I yelled as ii was running behind her.

She stopped and turned around. "What?! Do you want to hurt me too, so you can have fun and show everyone how great you are? I'm sorry to ruin this to you but I'm not one of your toys and I'll never be."

I was ashamed, but at the same time furious at her. Was that even possible? Well, nobody has ever talked to me like that to me before, so that explains a lot.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not Mr. Perfect, like Nathan, the boyfriend that you can count on."

She didn't say anything. She was just staring at me confused for a while.

"Just so you know, Nathan and I are not a couple, but if we were that would be none of your business!" she exclaimed right before leaving towards her cabin.

So did I. Gods what was up with me? This girl was so different…she could make my life a living hell. I was thinking to myself until I got into my cabin and laid on the bed. Last thing I remembered was her, staring at me confused while the sunlight made her look like she was shining. "I'm in trouble" I thought to myself, realizing how beautiful she was.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

First chapter from Nico's point of view! You didn't expect that, did you? Oh you did? Oh well! Anyway, sorry for being late, but you know it was Christmas! We will try to update more often, but can't tell for sure if we could because of our classes. Hope you have a happy new year and see you hopefully next week, Anna and Stephie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _"_ _The beginning"_

 **Destiny's POV:**

I returned to my cabin with tears rolling down my face. I still couldn't believe what Nico did. Did he really think Nathan and I were a couple? Well, unfortunately for me I tended to be attracted to players.

Tomorrow was the first day of the quest and I couldn't even look at him. How could we possibly work as a team when he was such an asshole? Maybe a hot one, but still. Besides he didn't care about him so why should I?

I just wanted to go to sleep, but as I got to my cabin I saw a jet black sword with a sharp blade laying on my bed, with a card hanging from its handle with a, guess what, a black thread.

I took the card and opened it hesitantly.

 _"_ _To my dearest daughter, for her very first quest. I'm proud of you, dad."_

I really didn't know how I felt about that. I kept reading it over and over again. _He was proud of me? How could he? He didn't even know me._

I took the sword and held it in my left hand. It fitted perfectly. I had tried millions of swords, but none of them suited. But that one was just perfect. Not too heavy not too light like the other ones I had tried.

I placed it next to my bed and tried to sleep but nothing happened. I was nervous and scared. Tomorrow morning would be my first quest and nothing felt okay. Not Nico, not my so-called-dad.

I felt like I had to fix everything by myself and I didn't know how. I needed to talk to someone. So I did. I got out of my cabin and started walking, only to find myself minutes later knocking the door of the Poseidon cabin.

Once the door was open, I viewed Anna looking sleepy. She whispered "Percy is sleeping."

She grabbed my arm and led me ten feet away from her cabin.

"What's up?" she asked me with a concerned look.

"It's just that everything feels totally wrong. I saw Nico making out with Alex and he thought that me and Nathan are dating and my dad said he was proud of me and I'm scared and-"I was out of breath.

"Destiny stop." She snapped. "Listen; I know Nico years now and he has never treated a girl the way he treated you. If it was another girl he would have already given up and moved on to another girl. Besides, Alex is a bitch. You shouldn't be jealous of her."

"I'm not jeal-"

"Yes, you are. I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. And as for your dad, you should be happy that he is proud of you. Not everybody's Godly parent is interested in his child's life." She snapped with meaningful wide eyes. She placed my hands in hers and continued. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you in case you need me."

"Thank you." I said as I pulled her in a tight hug.

"You should go to bed." She advised me and went on "Tomorrow is going to be a long day and we will have to leave early. You should get some rest."

I thanked her again and headed to my camp. That night I slept tight, knowing that somebody cared about me and let me tell you, _my dream felt as real as it could get_.

In my dream, I was walking in what felt like a cave all by myself. There was a complete silence when a loud barking pierced my ears. I followed the sound, which led me deeper in the cave with a huge cage, where a large dog with three heads was kept. I realized that the dog didn't notice my presence so it just kept burking until the voice of a middle-aged man was heard. _"Oh shut up you stupid dog!"_ The voice sounded familiar, but before I got the chance to find out the identity of the voice's owner the dream came to an end.

I woke up as I felt someone shaking gently my shoulder and calling my name. I slowly opened my eyes and viewed and murmuring "Finally."

"Good morning to you, too." I muttered sarcastically.

"Come on, Chiron wants us to go to the Big House in half an hour. Pack your things, get ready and come. It's the first day of our quest! Oh, and don't forget to, you know, say goodbye." She said excitedly and didn't leave until she made sure I was up.

I quickly brushed my hair and teeth and changed clothes. Needless to say, packing my clothes was extremely simples since all I owned were three t-shirts and jeans and my sword.

When I picked it up I realized there was another card. I opened it and read _"You forgot to press the ruby –dad."_

I had no idea what he was talking about until I searched the handle of the sword and found the black rube. I slowly pressed the ruby, terrified of what it might happen. Luckily, the sword didn't blow up or anything but instead was formed into a lovely ring in only in a matter of seconds.

The ring was black, surprise, and it had a huge black ruby on it, surprise again. I placed it on my ring finger and for some reason I felt more powerful than before.

Suddenly, the idea of the quest popped in my head and I quickly headed to the Big House, since everyone I knew would come to the quest and so I guess I had no one to say goodbye to.

As I headed to the Big House I viewed Anna, hugging with her brother, Percy, on her tip-toes. When I walked passed them I would hear her whispering to him "I'll be fine." A tear almost rolled but she quickly got rid of it with a move of her hand and gave her brother a big smile.

I wish I would be as close with my siblings but I didn't really had the time to get to know them.

When Anna noticed my, she yelled "Destiny wait!" and run towards me. She wrapped her hand around my shoulder and asked my encouragingly "Are you ready?"

"I guess…"

By the time of our arrival at the Big House, everybody was already there; Tyler, Nathan, Chiron… and Nico.

"Come on, don't be shy." Chiron said slightly sarcastically, encouraging us to walk through that door. "So, do you have everything you need? Money? Weapons?"

We all nodded our head.

"Good. Listen, this is how it goes; you are going to the train station. After taking the train to Colorado, you're going to stay in a hotel I booked for a night to get some rest. The next day, you get the train to California, LA." He paused for a second, took a breath and looked back at us. "Please, _please_ , promise me you will try to be careful and safe. You have fifteen days to find what was stolen and return it back home. You leave in half an hour." He said and everybody left. Everybody except me.

"Chiron can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Well, there are these dreams I see…and yesterday… I think it was more than just a dream."

Chiron's expression didn't change at allHe was still calm, like always and he was still looking at me straight into my eyes, giving me the impression he was trying to read my mind.

After what felt like a minute he said "Destiny, this is totally normal. Demigods see these kind of dreams all the time. Or like you said _'more than just dreams'_. You, the demigods can see situations, or more like scenes, that are going to happen. So, what did you see?"

I have to say, I was more than relived with the fact that my dreams were normal. I exhaled a deep breath that I took a second ago.

"I saw Cerberus in a cage, but it wasn't just that. I heard the voice of a man. That man that captured him. He had this strong voice, I would say he is in his 40s."

He nodded. "I see." he said "okay, Destiny, I will take it into consideration, but until then take care of yourself, okay?" A concerned look took over his face.

I nodded "Okay."

When I found the rest of the team, they were waiting for me a step away from the gates of the camp. This was it. It was until then when I realized that this quest was really happening. We glanced at each other, all of us having at least a slightly worried look on our faces. But it wasn't just us. Noumerous campers waved as while passing by in a way of saying 'Good bye,' that felt more like 'Good luck. You'll need it.', which made then feeling of worry even stronger.

We took a step forward, passing through the gate, and suddenly, the world felt no longer the same. It felt more dangerous and unwelcome that ever. And right there, at that moment, one of the simplest things made the world feel purer. Nico grasped my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. I squeezed his hand in response and gave him a smile.

Me and the other four half-bloods where walking in the forest when we heard someone crying. We heard the sound and we were led to a little boy, about ten years old I would say, with black silky hair and jet black glasses as well.

None of us seemed to be responding so I did. I took a step closer to the little boy and asked him with a concerned tone on my voice "Are you lost?"

The boy nodded and murmured "I'm Charlie. I was with my mum, but I think I have lost her." And with those words he started crying again.

To be honest, I and kinds never got along and the feeling was mutual. I never liked kids and they never liked me, that simple. However, I wasn't that selfish to let him there, in the middle of the forest all by himself.

"It's okay." I assured him. "You're safe now. We will help you find your mother."

The kid fortunately stopped crying "You will? Thank you!"

I suddenly felt a hand pulling me a little further of where I was standing.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked me, his voice low but sharp. "We can't take him!"

"Neither can we let him alone!" I snapped back, getting his hand off of me.

Sometimes I forgot what a jerk Nico Di Angelo could be.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Oh my God, we are so so sorry for being so late, but we had no time, due to tests and other problems of ours! So the quest has begun! Oh boy, this is where everything basically starts. We have already written a few chapters since the quest has started and we will try to update them soon, but can't promise anything. Anyway see you guys hopefully next week, Anna and Stephie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _"Long Ride"_

 **Nico's POV:**

"I'm going with the boy. I have to help him find his mum. I'll catch up with you guys later." As soon as those words left Destiny's lips fearlessly, a flashback from my talk with Chiron replayed in my mind.

 _"_ _Don't leave her side. Keep her safe."_

"I'm coming, too." I announced determinedly, waiting for her disapproval. It wasn't like I would ask for her permission, I was stating a fact.

But she didn't look angry or disagreed like I thought she was going to be. Shen was more like shocked, not sure if it was in a bad or a good was to be honest. I'm not going to lie, it was pretty logical for her to be surprised that me, "the player" and "the douche", suddenly cared about her.

With a simple "Okay." she passed by me with confidence and followed the path, not even glancing at the rest of us.

I turned around and followed her while shaking my head at her, a ghost of a smile tagged on my lips. The way she was playing hard to get was almost _irresistible_.

The boy kept pointing at different directions and exclaiming "That way!" before following the path he had just pointed at. I hoped I wasn't the only one who was wondering how the hell he knew which way we should follow so surely. _I mean, how was he lost if he knew the freakin way?_

And just like that, a few beats later he suddenly stopped and turned to look at us with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"You know…you should consider the power of the mist more. It makes you so much easier to be lied to." These words were coming out of his mouth while his black hair started turning into snakes.

There was a small pause before he added "I think it's pretty obvious that my mother was never lost. She was killed by someone of your kind. Percy Jackson. Now, I shall take revenge for her sake, and prevent you from succeeding at your stupid quest. Oh, and don't worry in case I'm not successful, more monsters are yet to come."

And without another word he took his glasses of. Destiny seemed zoned out, probably from the shock. I couldn't just let her like that, I had to do something.

I shouted "Destiny don't look at him!" and without hesitation I pushed her out of the monster's sight.

He both leaned behind a tree each, one very close to each other one. It was until several seconds later when I heard the sound of snakes hissing coming from Destiny's side.

Blood froze in my veins and my heart started beating faster at the thought of Destiny getting hurt. _Wait, why was I so worried? Why did I care so much for her?_ I had no idea but what I did know was that I wanted her to be safe more than anything and I would do anything to do that.

I glanced at her direction and viewed her. She had her beautiful kaleidoscope eyes closed and took a slight step back as soon as she realized the creature was next to her.

Having her eyes closed didn't help her as she didn't notice the rock that caused her to fall on the ground, giving the monster the opportunity to pin her to the ground.

"Come on, open your eyes, they are pretty, too, aren't they? What do they call them? Kaleidoscope?"

That was it. That was my cue to teach that little kid a lesson.

I took my sword and didn't hesitate to attack it from behind, by jumping on its back and slicing its head.

It didn't need more than a second for the monster to vanish into ashes and leaving me on top of Destiny.

 **Destiny's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes, afraid of what was I was going to view on top of me.

 _It wasn't that idiotic move, was it? I mean, I felt a weigh falling on me, but no action. Wouldn't have the kid already killed me if it was it?_

I was relieve to view Nico staring at me and I stared back. We both had a surprised look on our face and immediately blushed, something I never thought I would have the chance ti see Nico do.

"Sorry." We both again muttered at the same time as we quickly stood up.

He was running his hand through his hair, flipping them to the side while he kept his stare at the ground. It was at that point when I realised he wasn't being arrogant, but still managed to be hot.

 _How he did that, I have no clue._

"You know... You saved me you shouldn't be sorry unless you hate me that much." I teased him but what I didn't expect at all was him not wasting a second to reply back "I don't hate you."

A complete silence fell upon us that was once again broken by Nico when he said "We should go find the others."

Before I even had the chance to agree he was already off, leaving be no choice but to follow him.

We had been walking for about half an hour and I started to wonder how far the others had walked in such a short period of time, when suddenly a quite murmuring echoed to my ears.

"Guys..?" I shouted as I approached the sound of who I supposed were my friends. The murmurs stopped to the sound if my voice and, luckily I was right.

My friends turned around and waited for me and Nico to catch up with them.

Only when we finally reached them Tyler asked us "So did you find the boy's mother?" I shrugged and turned to look at Nico, only to realise he was already staring at me.

I tried to push away the butterflies from my stomach when we made eye contact. Of course since him being Nico, his expression changed and he gave me an _I-told-_ _you-so_ look, right before he muttered "tell them."

 _Of course he was staring at me to make me feel even more useless for being so naive! What did you think, Destiny? That we was staring at you cause you have nice eyes or something?_

I crossed my arms and took a deep breath, my sight to the ground. "The kid was a monster, the son of Medusa to be exact. He tried to kill us. More monsters are yet to come. Nico was right, I was wrong. I shouldn't have trust him. Happy?" I murmured quickly with an irritated tone rolling through my voice. I once again turned to fave Nico. He nodded his head, his expression blank.

"Oh my, Destiny are you okay?" Nathan asked me and embraced me into a warm hug.

I heard a scoff and didn't surprised me when I realised it came from Nico. "Well, she is cause I saved her."

"You don't have to brag about it, jackass." Anna exclaimed rolling her eyes at him.

 _Thank goodness someone told him._

Nathan pulled from the hug "Seriously, dude?". Nathan frowned.

Nico opened his mouth, probably to protest but he was stopped from someone's fake cough.

All four of us turned towards Tyler, the one person who hadn't said anything until now. Once he had everyone's attention he gave us a little smile. "Well, the good news is that we found the train station and it's not too far from here."

We all glances at each other, realising how stupid we were to fight with each other, well me at least. We started following Tyler and we were off to the train station.

•

I leaned against the wall of the train station, looking at Nathan and Tyler, who were talking to the young lady behind the desk. I watched them as they came back, fortunately with a smile on their faces.

"There is a train to Colorado in ten minutes." Nathan informed us proudly.

 _That is an optimistic guy right there, I thought to myself._

"What is that about?" Nico asked me from my right side annoyed.

"What?" I asked him back.

 _What did I do now?_

"Why are you smiling?" It was only then when I realised I was smiling at Nathan while having my thoughts.

I had to confess that was something I did pretty often without realising it.

"I wasn't... I didn't rea- Why do you care anyways?" The question obviously caught him off guard.

"I don't. It was just creepy."

I could tell my face went red. I was just relieved that Nathan didn't hear our short conversation as he was having his own with Anna and Tyler.  
I couldn't help but feel a little hurt by Nico's comment but I wasn't dumb enough to show it to him.

If everything that had happen the last couple of days involved a guy besides Nico I would suspect that he was jealous, but knowing how Nico is I was sure there was no way. Besides I had no doubt that everything I felt for Nathan was in a friendly way.

"Should we get going?" I asked loud enough for everyone to here me with a bright smile forming on my lips.

•

As we hopped on the bus I was surprised at how full it was.

I _mean we were on time, do so many people really want to visit Colorado?_

There were only six seats left and they were ordered like the bus's ones, meaning that we should seat together by two.

Nathan and Tyler took two seats together, not bothering telling us first.

I made a move to sit next to Anna, but I was stopped when she told me "I would like to sit alone if you don't mind."

"Oh." Was all that came in my mind to reply.

 _Was she mad at me,or something? Was it something I said?_

I glanced at her one more time before leaving and I was sure she had a smirk on her face.

 _What was that about?_

I turned around and reminded myself that there was a bigger problem; there were only two seats next to each other and only me and Nico left standing.

 _Wasn't_ _it_ _just_ _great_ _?_

Note the sarcasm.

Our eyes glued together and the awkwardness fell upon us.

None of us moved from our spot until Tyler spoke up.

"Guys you know you'll have to take a seat or someone else will take it." He explained to us like it was something so obvious and we were the dumbest people alive.

We glanced at each other once more and took the two seats left.

As soon as I took a seat I couldn't help but inhale the smell of his cologne.

He was looking out the window, avoiding my presence. Needless to say, i did the same.

I looked at our team; Tyler was laughing at something that Nathan said and Anna was reading a book called _"_ _Greek_ _mythological_ _creatures_ _and_ _everything_ _about_ _them_ _."_

A feeling of happiness rushed through me as I looked over my new friends and just like before I smiled at my thoughts.

I knew that as Anna noticed me and mouthed _"_ _What_ _?"_ from the distance while smiling.

I shook my head at her, mouthing _"_ _Nothing_ _"_ and turning my head back were it originally was, meaning next to none other than Nico.

 _This_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _a_ _long_ _ride_ _._

 _••••_ •••••••••

A/N: Okay, I know that it took me took forever to upload this chapter but I think it was worth it.

So what do you think of the team? Got a favourite character or a ship yet? Let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _"Princess"_

 **Anna's POV:**

I was sitting on the bus on my own not because I was angry with Destiny or something but because I wanted them to sit together.

 _Destiny and Nico._

I mean look at them. They were meant for each other even if they didn't know it yet. They just needed a little push. That's right, Anna the matchmaker was back. Thank God, I didn't say this kind of things out loud.

The driver said we would be in Colorado in two hours so what better to do than read a book.

I thought that the book I chose would be pretty useful thinking of what happened to Destiny and Nico.

I should be extremely careful.

The book mentioned that monsters usually come to you with the power of mist protecting them and then they attack you. And like the kid said _"More monsters are yet to come"._

An hour later I closed the book and looked around. I looked at Destiny.

She was sleeping and she looked surprisingly peaceful. I was jealous of her. I haven't been able to describe myself as peaceful since years.

I kept starring at her without Nico noticing ,when she leaned her head and placed it on Nico's shoulder.

Immediately Nico's face went red and his expression changed. At first he was surprised but then he smiled a little, afraid of anyone noticing him and kept starring at her with his eyes gleaming.

She then got closer to him and placed her arm around his waist and then he did something I would never expect; He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her an the forehead.

 _I thought that was one of the cutest things I've never seen._

To be honest, I wasn't sure if I believed in love as I had seen a lot of things ,but never pure love. I've seen many couples which sooner or later broke up and as for my family, I didn't have one. My mother died a few years back, so Percy was very important to me.

When I saw that even Nico got to sleep I thought I should too but realised I couldn't. Luckily time went on very fast as we arrived in what felt like an hour.

As soon as the train stopped I stood up and told Nathan and Tyler that we arrived in Colorado and then shook Nico and Destiny until they woke up.

Yup, I was always that person that had to wake everyone up from their peaceful sleep.

They looked at each other blushing and then pulled back and said "Sorry" at the same time.

I had to admit, watching them behave as if they didn't like each other although everyone knew was pretty damn amusing.

"Come on, hurry up we have to go" I said excitedly.

When we got off the train Tyler asked me "What now?"

"Now... We have to find the hotel Chiron was talking about." I replied

"Which is where exactly?" Nathan came up to me and asked.

"I don't know but it must be somewhere near the station." I answered.

"And how exactly do we find it?" Nico asked me, his I-know-everything arrogant expression spread across his face.

I simply chose to ignore it.

"Well, I suggest we separate in two teams and find the hotel. Besides,the more we are, the more monsters we're going to attract" I said, looked around a bit and continued "I think me, Nico and destiny should go together and the other team is going to be Nathan and Tyler. Is everybody okay with that?"

They all nodded and Destiny spoke "So where are we heading to?"

Nico replied "I think we should go right and they should go left."

"Okay" I agreed right before I gave Tyler a tight hug, just in case there was a chance I would never see him again.

I whispered in his ear "take care of yourself" and I smiled when I heard him whispering back "Only if you do."

"I will" I assured him.

Tyler was the first person I met in camp, which meant I had known him for almost my entire life and I would never be able to imagine it without him.

We started walking. The more we were walking the further we were going from the center of town. We were passing through narrow, kinda dark roads with not many people, which I was not gonna lie gave me a shiver down my spine.

We continued our journay in silence when Destiny stopped, turned to us and asked looking us straight into the eyes "I'm not the only one who thinks we might die, am I?"

Nico and I looked at each other, not knowing to to respond. It was logical for her to be more scared that us. I had already been in several quests, so I was kinda used to it.

I just shook my head "Don't be pessimistic. My brother went to so many quests and he is still alive and-"

"I'm not going to let you die" that was Nico. He said that fast but loud and surely.

My mouth was hanging open ,Destiny was blushing as hell but he just casually added " there's a hotel being you. I guess we should be optimistic after all. I'm going in to ask. Wait here and have tour eyes open."

 _Was that guy bipolar or didn't he realise what he had just said?_

"Sure." I replied still shocked while he was heading towards the hotel, not that he would listen to me If I didn't agree.

 _Yeah, they were totally getting together._

When he finally got in the hotel, the road was dead silent. It was dark and there was no sign of a single person. It would be the great time for a monster to attack as.

A little noise pierced through my ears, coming from the corner of the road. I didn't see was made the noise, but I was completely sure it was not a good sign.

I pulled out my sword, ready to fight. I hushed destiny and she nodded.

 _She understood._

I got away out of the narrow road, holding my sword with both of my hands.

Only a second later, I turned around and saw a boy, around my age I would say, 17 or 18, maybe. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was tall and quite muscular, like Percy. He was waring blue jeans and a white AC/DC t-shirt. A a black backpack was laced around his shoulders.

Normally, I would think it was just a normal boy but as soon as he saw me he pointed out sarcastically with a smirk "Woah princess, watch out with that sword yours might hurt someone".

 _Wait, he could see my sword? That meant he was wether one of demigod or a monster, but he couldn't be one of us. I would know him._

I pointed my sword towards him. He quickly drew his sword out and got ready to fight.

 _A monster with a sword? What the-?_

"You can reveal yourself now you know" I said.

"Me? You should reveal yourself". He muttered casually emphasising on the word _"you"._

 _Seriously? I wasn't falling for that._

I didn't hesitate to attack him and neither did he. And so the fight had began.

I tried to attack him with a quick move of my sword but he realised what I was going to do from before, making it easy for him to defend himself.

Our swords met each other's but he was stronger and as a result, my sword was sent meters away from me.

 _I guess I had to do it the hard way._

I kept avoiding his quick attacks but when I found the opportunity I kicked his hand and his sword was flew over next to mine.

We were now hand by hand.

I tried unsuccessfully to punch him, but he grubbed my fist and I ended up pinned on the ground with him on top of me.

He was starring into my eyes and I was starring into his and I swear I could she pity in his eyes.

 _He did have pretty eyes... Wait Anna no! Focus! Monster! Don't fall for that! I repeat don't fall for that!_

For a second his grip of my fists softened, so I found the chance to attach him and the roles where reversed.

Now I had him pinned onto the ground. I was looking at him, trying to think what to do, when I saw Nico and Destiny.

Nico looked at the boy and asked  
 _"Lucas?"_

* * *

 **A/N: First** **Anna's** **POV! What** **do** **you** **think** **of** **Anna, this** **is** **my** **first** **chapter** **from** **her** **POV** **so** **go** **easy** **on** **me** **because** **there** **are** **going** **to** **be** **more** **chapters** **from** **her** **point** **of** **view.**

 **Also, Lucas** **is** **here! Was** **it** **too** **predictable** **that** **the** **guy** **was** **Lucas? I** **hope** **it** **wasn't. Let** **me** **know** **what** **you** **think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _"MIsunderstanding"_

 **Anna's POV:**

''Who's Lucas?" I asked Nico.

 _He wasn't a monster?_ _Wha-_ _How..?_

He lifted up his hand a little "I think the hot piece of ass you're currently sitting on?" The boy muttered sarcastically.

I immediately stood up and turned to Nico, avoiding talking to that boy or even looking at him.

"I need an explanation" I demanded Nico.

"No, I think I need an explanation" the boy said seriously ,this time emphasising on the _"_ _I_ _" ._

"How about you explain to me how by leaving you alone for 10 minutes you ended up almost killing my best friend?" Nico turned to me, he also ignoring who he claimed was his best friend.

"I actually had everything under control" the boy protested.

"No, you didn't" I didn't waste a second to disagree.

"GUYS STOOOOP" Destiny shouted and gathered everyone's attention.

 _Was_ _she_ _there_ _the_ _whole_ _time_ _?_ _I_ _didn't_ _even_ _notice_ _._

"I believe this is Lucas, Nico's best friend ,not a monster." She clarified and the last part specially to me.

How do I know? Well, it would be pretty idiotic for me to miss the hint since when she said the last part she looked at me with the _"_ _oh-come-on-Anna_ _"_ look.

"How-" I tried to said but she didn't stop.

"I think this is a huge misunderstanding. Anna thought a monster was attacking us like that little boy, so she attacked him. Well, the _monster_ turned out to be Nico's best friend." She finally finished her explanation.

"Hello Lucas I'm Destiny, nice to meet you by the way" she greeted him with a kind smile and extended her hand for him to shake.

"Destiny?! Oh hi _Destiny,_ nice to meet you too." he shook Destiny's hand, although he was looking at Nico weirdly, until Nico started scratching his neck and looking the other way.

 _Okay_ _,_ _now_ _what_ _was_ _that_ _?_

"So Nico what happened with the hotel?" I tried to change the subject, since it seemed like it was pretty uncomfortable for all of us. Well, maybe except... _Lucas_ _._

He took a couple of seconds to process everything "It is our hotel. They said a man booked two rooms in my name for today. We are leaving tomorrow with the train for LA which leads me to the next question which is Lucas what the hell are you doing here?"

The boy with the brown hair smiled "I'm here to help of course. I know you too good,dead boy." that got me a laugh.

He smirked at me, proud for making me laugh and continued "When you told me about the quest I knew you were first coming to Colorado and then LA, so I came here two days ago and here I am. I didn't think your little princess would try to kill me."

 _That was_ _it_ _,_ _I_ _had_ _enough_ _of_ _him_ _._

"First things first don't call me that. Second, I thought you were a monster, I don't usually try to kill people."

"Actually-" Destiny started saying but I ignored her and my voice got a little higher.

I started walking towards him and stopped where I could feel his breath. I lift my head up to meet his gaze and it felt like it was just me and him.

"I don't trust you. I don't know anything about you. Are you a demigod and if so why weren't you in Camp half blood? I'm going to keep an eye on you and now excuse me but I have to inform the others ,who I hope they are okay, that we found the hotel."

I turned around and started walking.

"Whatever you say, princess." Was all he replied.

 _I_ _swear_ _I_ _could_ _hear_ _his_ _smirk_ _._ _Ugh! Why didn't he take me seriously?_

I just rolled my eyed at him while making my way to a little "lake". I kneed on the ground and took out a coin. I flipped it into the water and said "Oh Iris, goddess of rainbow, accept my offer".

Not many seconds later Tyler and Nathan were on the surface of the lake. They didn't notice me at first. When they did they faced me and a sob escaped from my mouth as soon as I viewed Tyler's face.

Tyler had a big cut on the right side of his face. It started from the forehead and ended on his chin. He also had deep cuts on his arms and on his chest.

As soon as Destiny heard me she ran and sat next to me as fast as she could asking "Is Nathan okay?" and Nico's hands folded into fists.

I turned back to Tyler. "I know, its bad." Disappointment written all over his face.

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"Long story short, a monster. Did you find the hotel?"

I nodded

"Good. We're coming. Where are you?"

I explained them the way.

"Okay I got it. We are not that far. We'll be there in 5'."

"okay" I murmured under my breath and the image got blurry.

I sat there, looking at the water. Just looking at it. And then there was this complete silence. Not awkward. Just complete silence.

Lucas finally spoke "So how are we going to stay? I mean there are only two rooms and six of us.."

I didn't answer. I didn't even turn around. I just kept staring at the water.

Destiny answered "I guess Lucas has to come with us." But right after she finished the sentence I heard someone walking.

It was too dark to be sure who was it. I shot straight up and asked loudly towards the person walking "Tyler?Nathan?"

"Anna?" I heard a voice back and it's owner was none other than Tyler.

I ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug "I told you to be safe, you idiot."

The marks weren't that bad, but it needed to be cared of. I was now looking at Nathan, who was embraced by Destiny.

When they separated I asked Nathan "He's going to be okay,right?"

He nodded his head "He just needs time and care. He will be just great until tomorrow"

I smiled at him and then turned to Destiny with a smirk. "Sorry Des, but I'm afraid you have to suffer by yourself tonight."

I didn't do it on purpose this time. I swear. I just had to help Tyler.

"Who's that?" Tyler asked me pointing at Lucas.

"That's..-"

"I'm Lucas." He cut me off. "I guess I am going to help you with your quest."

Tyler's eyes lighted up.  
"You must be the sixth!"

I shook my head. "Don't be foolish he's not the sixth. He just happened to be here."

 _There_ _was_ _no_ _way_ _he_ _was_ _the_ _sixth_ _one_ _the_ _quest_ _was_ _talking_ _about_ _,_ _was_ _it_ _?_

"And help us!" Tyler snapped back with wide eyes.

"Will anyone care to explain to me what the sixth is supposed to mean?" Lucas wondered.

"Nothing you should care or worry about. Me, Tyler and Nathan are staying in one room and the rest of you in the other one. Nico can you pass me my backpack?" He actually did without any comment or anything, which was kinda surprising to me.

I thanked him and helped Tyler on his was to the hotel with Nathan's help.

* * *

A/N: I think it's needless to clarify Anna and Lucas do not get along. Yeap. But hey, opposites attract, right? Let me know what you think.

Also some other pictures of Francisco Lachowski aka Lucas because I can't help it 😂


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _"Only mine."_

 **Destiny's POV:**

There I was...Left with Nico and Lucas in the hallway.

"Let's go settle in our room then" suggested Lucas and Nico and I followed in silence, I didn't feel awkward probably because subconsciously I couldn't get my mind of that feeling I felt as I opened my eyes and saw Nico inches away from my face.

"So you're stuck with us since princess left you for her...boyfriend." Lucas said almost through gritted teeth interrupting my thoughts.

"Boyfriend? What no! Tyler and Anna aren't dating." I said and turned to face him.

"Yeah well I'm not surprised, she's so vicious and arrogant." he said trying to mask what I think was the tiniest smile.

"Yeah sure..." Nico joined our conversation staring at Lucas with a smirk.

Lucas shot Nico a death glare then they both shared some kind of a telepathic gaze and walked off somewhere.

"Here go ahead we'll be back in 10'." Nico said to me while tossing me the keys to our room.

I walked towards the stairs and doing my best not to turn back and look at him but as I was about to turn the corner I threw a quick glance behind me and to my surprise our eyes met.

I felt my face heat up slightly and I quickly looked away sprinting up the stairs. I got to the 1st floor and went down the beautifully decorated corridor searching for our room.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside the small hotel room, I didn't pay my surrounding much attention since I was in a hurry to shower before the boys got back.

I stepped inside the shower and turned on the water, I did my best not to get lost in thought and moved as quickly as I could.

After rinsing my hair for the last time I stepped outside the shower on the cold marble floor wrapped my hair and body in a towel and went over to my bag to search for my pyjamas.

 _I can't believe it!_

I forgot to pack my pyjamas.. And since I didn't have any clothing to spare I ended up wearing a black, low cut tank top and a pair of girl boxers..

 _Well this is just great isn't it!_

I heard a knock on the door and assumed it was the boys so I quickly dried off my hair as well as I could, opened the bathroom door and tiptoed towards the door.

I opened it and to my surprise instead 2 there was only one good-looking guy at my door, one I wasn't expecting.

"Hi Nathan.. What's up?" I asked.

Nathan's eyes traced my body from head to toe and then he stuttered out.

"Eh.. Ehmm.. Well.. Lucas and Anna are arguing in my room so I thought I'd pay you a visit" he said smiling deviously.. "And oh boy I'm glad I did" he smirked.

 _What was he on ab... Wait. I just remembered what I was wearing.._

"Oh shut up" I said in a joking way and signalled him to come in.

We both sat down on the small couch opposite the double bed and began talking about the quest when I noticed he stopped paying attention to me.

"Nathan?" I asked him tilting my head to the side slightly. He didn't say anything.. Instead he cupped my face with his his hand and slowly leaned in.

At the back of my head there was a voice yelling for me to back off but somehow my body decided not to react and as both our mouths were parted and our lips were inches apart the door swung open.

I quickly distanced myself from Nathan and turned my head towards the door.

 _Gods I hope it was Lucas! Of course it wasn't. It was Nico._

"Sorry for interrupting your fucking but I kind of want to sleep"

 _I felt rage! How dare he say that when he's the one sleeping around with half the Aphrodite cabin!_

I opened my mouth to speak but Nathan got there before me "Don't get so worked up Di Angelo, I'll take good care of her" he said in a cocky voice whilst running a hand through his hair.

Then he proceeded to get up and leave.

"And who said she's yours?" Nico retorted in an angry tone but Nathan gave me one last look and left shutting the door behind him.

"AND WHO GAVE YOU THE WRITE TO ASK DI ANGELO?" I yelled.

"I was only replying to his statement" he said shrugging and looking the other way carelessly.

"Then I'll answer your question, I gave him the right. Are we clear on that?" I said glaring at him.

As the heat between us was rising the door opened once again to reveal Lucas with a red hand-print on his cheek.

"And what the hell happened to you?" Nico asked him, I could sense anger in his tone.

"Turns out Princess is feisty" he said rolling his eyes. "Now will the 2 of you calm down because I could hear you from the floor above" he said in a serious tone.

 _Ugh_.

I crossed my arms and sat back down on the couch.

"Can we decide who's sleeping on the couch so I can go to bed" I said, still a bit pissed off.

"Well I'm not sleeping where you almost fucked prettyboy." Nico said sarcastically.

"Fine I'll sleep on the couch then" but as I was about to lie down Lucas interrupted me by saying

"Nope I'm not sleeping with Nico, that's gay, so you 2 have to share a bed and there's no protesting"

I rolled my eyes, turned off the lights and jumped into bed without waiting for the boys to change into their pyjamas.

I turned to face the wall closing my eyes as I could hear them get ready for bed. My body slowly relaxed into the mattress and as I was about to fall asleep I felt Nico get under the covers.

I was suddenly very aware of how close we were and my mind seemed not to be able to rest anymore.

 _Why on earth did I tell Nico that I belonged to Nathan..?_ Why is my body twitching at the thought of being inches away from Nico..

I turned around to face him.. His eyes were shut and his breathing was steady. His raven black hair was messed up covering most of his face.

I couldn't help but smile at the image.

Then he shifted a bit in his sleep, gave his nose a scratch and put his hand.. On my thigh.. My breathing slowed down and my heartbeat fastened. I put my hand on top of his trying trying to move it but at my touch he flinched tracing his hand upwards and letting it rest on my waist instead.

I could feel my stomach swirl and my head spin. His touch was so light I barely felt it but somehow the parts of my body he traced were still electrified.

His grip on my waist tightened and suddenly there was lump in my throat.

He slowly opened his eyes and in a low almost whispered voice he said "Tonight you're mine. Only mine" he stared into eyes so deep I got lost in his dark ones, unable to say a word.

He pulled me closer into him and suddenly I could feel every inch of his body pressed tightly against mine.

I hid my head into his chest and slowly drifted to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

 _Little did I know I would regret this bitterly the second my eyes flashed open next morning._

* * *

 **A/N:** **So** **this** **is** **chapter** **10! After** **two** **chapters** **from** **Anna's** **point** **of** **view** **Destiny** **is** **back.**

 **Also, please** **tell** **me** **I'm** **not** **the** **only** **one** **who** **thinks** **that** **Lucas** **and** **Nico** **together** **are** **the** **only** **thing** **I** **need** **in** **life.?**

 **Let** **me** **know** **what** **you** **think** **of** **it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11

 _"Long Night"_

 **Anna's POV:**

I woke up on an armchair next to Tyler's bed, where I was supposed to be taking care of him ,but I must have drifted to sleep.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table next to Tyler's bed.

 _3am_.

I looked back at the bed where Tyler was supposed to be, but he was nowhere to be seen. I turned to Nathan. He was sleeping and I felt too bad to wake him up so I decided to go find Tyler on my own.

I stepped outside and examined the right and later the left side of the corridor to confirm myself that nobody was there.

I thought he might be with the others, but I highly doubted that. _Ugh, what the hell it was Tyler we were talking about_ of course he was worthy of trying although I wasn't very excited of seeing Lucas after our ridiculous fight over who would win if Nico hadn't interrupted our fight.

 _Of course it would be me._

I would have no problem what so ever slicing that guy's head _, I mean his ego is bigger than the empire state building!_

So anyway, I walked slowly a few meters away and lead myself in front of the door with the number 18A.

I knocked the door but I got no answer. I knocked again a little harder and the door was open.

In front of me was standing Lucas shirtless , wearing only shorts and had his brown hair all messy. As soon as he saw me his eyes grew wider.

"Anna! Uhm..what are you doing here...in the middle of the night?" He was scratching the back of his neck, his eyes glued to the ground, avoiding my gaze.

 _His kinda cute I gue- wait Anna, what?! Ew, no!_

"I- I...I was looking for Tyler..he's not in our room and.. Is that Destiny and Nico sleeping together?" I asked as my mouth hanged open and got a step towards Lucas so I could see them better.

He turned his head a bit to look at them and turned back at me now smiling "Well princess, what can I say, they are good together and like you, I have my little plans to reach my goal" and he winked at me.

I smiled. _Wait, why was I smiling?_

"Nico told you about the bus, didn't he?" I muttered and the smile didn't leave my face.

He did his voice higher ,trying to make an impression of me "I want to sit alone,Destiny"

I laughed.

"Well look at that, she can laugh" he pointed out with a genuine smile and looked at me in the eyes and I looked right back.

Our eyes glued together till I managed to separate our eye contact and murmured"I should go find Tyler."

I spinned around in order to leave when I felt a grasp on my hand.

"I don't think that's a good idea, princess. It's can be dangerous out there."

I looked at his hand on mine and then looked back at him and, once again, smiled. "I'll be alright. Besides, I can take care of my self, you should know that better that everyone."

He make a fake offended gasp and then his smile returned "Fair enough princess, but just in case you need me, call me and I'll be there."

 _Why would he care that much... I mean... He had just met me it wasn't like he knew me. Regardless my thoughts my heart melted at those words._

"Okay" was the last thing I said before leaving, while trying to stop myself from smiling.

•

I kept walking, desperately trying to find a sign or hear a noise that could lead me to Tyler but I got nothing. So I kept looking and looking and found my self on the hotel's roof.

And there he was. Tyler was sitting on the ground, looking at the jet black sky gleaming full of stars.

"Tyler... What are you doing here? I've been looking for you..."

"It's nothing." He replayed without having even a glimpse of his eyes.

I went over there and sat right next to him. Now I could see his eyes clearly.

"Tyler have you been crying?"

His eyes were red and sunken from crying.

He nodded still not looking at me.

"What happened?"

He shook his head "It's all too much for me to handle. _Nathan_. I like him years now but for him I'm just a friend and now... He likes Destiny and I have bottled my feeling up for a long time but I can't take this anymore. I can't tell him how I feel. He's straight and I have no chance with him and our friendship will be ruined and I don't want to lose him and-"

His voice went from steady to shaken, which was my cue to stop him.

"Tyler, calm down, everything is going to be okay. You can't be sure of anything. How can you be so sure that Nathan doesn't feel the same way and he's too scared to come out? Tyler, I don't know everything. I'm too young to know being in love means or how it feels like or what the future holds but I can tell you one thing: you can never be sure of what is going to happen. Would you believe me if i told you a week ago that the six of us would be here in Colorado and soon for LA on a quest? I wouldn't even dream about it! But you can be sure for one thing: I'll always be there when you need me."

He smiled a bit and said "Thanks Ann. I'll be there for you too. By the way... Did you just say six of us? I would swear I heard you saying six..."

His genuine smile turned into a smirk.

"Well, I- I guess we... I mean we-we're-"

"Anna Lucas is a good guy  
I talked to him while you were asleep. I'm sure he will fit in with the team just great don't go too harsh on him."

I just nodded my head.

"Do you want to go back inside?" He suggested.

"Not just yet. I miss her. I mean Zoë. Do you?"

He nodded and looked at the sky with me without saying anything.

And like that, half an hour later we returned to our room and got a good sleep ,as tomorrow was going to be a big day.

•

 **Destiny's POV**

I felt a slight nudge. "Destiny get up" somebody whispered in my ear. "Destiny" said the low raspy voice.

I slowly opened my eyes it was still dark outside.

"Nico? What happened?" I asked taking my hand off his chest to rub my eyes.

"Nothing" he said getting up "I just wanted to show you something" he said as he put on a black top.

I slowly got up confused "It's the middle of the night and tomorrow is another big day!" I said sounding a lot more pissed than I actually was.

"Trust me, you won't regret it" he said taking my hand in his and dragging me out of the room.

As soon as our skin made contact, electricity rushed through my whole body.. He pulled me up some never-ending stairs but my mind was too focused on his ever so light grasp of my hand that I couldn't bring myself to ask any questions.

Finally we reached the very top of the staircase and he released my hand to open a door. I followed him outside. We were on the roof of our hotel.

I ran to the edge and leaned on the balustrade. The whole city was plastered across my eyes. It was truly beautiful. Maybe one of the prettiest sights my eyes had ever seen..

"Why did you bring me up here?" I asked not turning around to face him.

"I wanted you to understand how it feels every time I look at you. I wanted you to see something as beautiful.. This is the closest I could find"

I turned around, pretty much in shock. Was this real or was it just a dream? I parted my lips but for the first time in my life no words were coming out.

He caught my gaze and took a step closer to me. He leaned in and I found myself pushed up against the railing. I wanted to look away but I found myself lost in the dark abyss of his eyes. They were getting closer and closer as I was getting reeler in more and more until our foreheads were touching.

He placed a hand on my waist and dizziness hit me instantly.. His touch was so light I could barely feel his other hand cup my face and in a blink of an eye, a moment of weakness we were kissing.

Time froze.

The city went silent as if everything was leading up to this moment. They say your heart beats faster or skips a beat.. Well my heart purely stopped. I forgot how to breathe. Before I realised it was over though..

We pulled apart and his hand slowly slid off my waist. I watched him take a step back. I looked up into his once passionate eyes but all I saw was coldness.

His sincere expression turned into a cocky smirk "Well you were easier than I though" he ran his hand through his hair "Pretty boy will be so hurt to find out it was so easy to take his little toy" and in that moment I'm pretty sure I heard glass shattering, but not some cheap vase.

That was my ever so fragile heart broken in million pieces once again. I was not planning to give him the satisfaction though, I've dealt with so many players to know how to pull myself together and at least get the last word.

"Oh how funny of you to think that you just played me, I knew you were trouble from the second I met you. Silly girls fall for bad boys thinking they can change them.. This isn't the case though" I gave him a sarcastic smile and walked away as I watched his expression change.

Well not everything was a lie technically.. I knew he was trouble.. It's a shame I'm a silly girl. I thought to myself as I raced down the stairs and out of the hotel.

The worst part was that I still felt his lingering touch, I still felt the butterflies in my stomach even though they were drowned by tears...

* * *

 **A/N:okay** **so** **two** **point** **of** **views** **in** **one** **chapter. Couldn't** **help it** ✌

 **Do** **you** **get** **the** **song** **now? Definitely** **one** **of** **my** **all** **time** **favorite** **songs** **:).**

 **Oh, and** **what** **do** **you** **think** **about** **Lucas** **and** **Anna? Let** **me** **know!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _"Deadly sisters"_

 **Anna's POV:**

There I was...on a train heading to LA to find Cerberus and save the day for one more time...with everything that had happened that morning I was so tired but I had to stay strong for the others.

 _Stay strong, get the quest done._

And I had to stay strong for her. _Destiny_.

It was her first quest and not only was she scared, but everything that had happened between her and Nico..

"Anna are you okay?" Destiny asked me with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine, I was just thinking." I replied with a smile on my face. "The question is, are you?".

She smiled and nodded. "Don't worry about him. I've been through worse. But I'm kinda sleepy. I want to go sit alone for a bit and get some sleep if you don't mind."

I was dying to asked her what happened with Nico last night, but I had to respect her privacy. Not only that, but I was pretty sure she didn't want to talk about it.

"Sure" I simply replied and with those words she moved a couple seats back.

I was now sitting with my back on the train window, my legs on the seat where destiny was previously sitting and with a book in my hands. I was still reading the same book, "Greek mythological creatures and everything about them".

Hours had gone by and I was still reading and as a result my neck was killing me. I started massaging my neck by gently rubbing my thumb and it was only when I picked my head up that I realised who was sitting across me.

On the opposite side of the train, Lucas was sitting the same way like I did. His lean body was laying, facing me and his gaze was focused on something on his lap, which i couldn't make up what it was.

I decided the best thing to do was to ignore his presence before he did something to get on my nerves.

 _However, did I forget to mention how unlucky I am?_

A couple of seconds later his deep voice was heard. "You know... Harpies were always my favorite." he picked his head up a little and looked at me with his never ending little smirk.

I know I mention I didn't want to talk ti him, but I mean he didn't say anything bad or annoying. Yet. Besides, his on the team, I should talk to him.

"Have tou ever met one?" I asked him.

"There was this one time..."

 _Whoah, he did?_

"You're all full of surprises ,aren't you? And then everyone's wondering why I don't trust you. I know nothing about you." And that was the truth. But for some reason I was smiling, like I was joking, like I didn't mean it.

I signed and looked down. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay, I get it. A guy who ran away from CHB suddenly appears. The way you got to know me didn't exactly helped you with trusting me."

He was still smiling when he moved from his seat and settled to the closest seat to the train's corridor.

"Then get to know me." He challenged me, while placing his elbows on his knees and lacing his hands together with a smirk.

"Challenge excepted" I said while moving towards him and finally sitting on Destiny's seat.

Now, I could clearly see what he had been holding. A closed book, which was a huge surprise to me.

"May I have the first question milady?" He asked sarcastically.

Of didn't took me long to come up with a question as there was one that I had been dying to ask.

"So why did you ran away from CHB?" I asked.

"Well I never liked being limited. I always felt like something or someone was waiting for me out there so _'I went seek a great perhaps.'_ "

 _"Rabelais."_ Was all I could say shocked.

At this point I was completely shocked. I would never imagine a guy like Lucas like or even know a poet like him.

"Well done ,princess" he said, always smiling.

 _I'm not gonna to lie, I liked his smile._

"Why do tou keep calling me like that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I rolled my eyes jokingly

"Next question: godly parent?" I asked.

"Athena" I laughed, but since he didn't , I guessed he wasn't kidding.

"Oh. Really?"

"Well...yeah don't you think I'm smart enough to be a son of Athena?"

"I'm still learning about you" I paused when I caught his gaze and our eyes glued. The eye contact didn't break until a few seconds later when he shook his head, like snapping out of something.

"So who's your godly parent?" He asked.

"Well..." I said and a bottle filled with water flew straight out of his opened backpack and landed into his hands.

"Wow.. I don't think I have to be a son of Athena to be smart enough to figure this out, but I have to confess I'm surprised."

"Well, I guess you should get used to it" and then I heard a sound coming from the top of the train.

My face turned serious.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Lucas.

He nodded.

I looked around to see if the others heard that. They were all asleep. I shoot straight up and turned back to Lucas.

"Stay here. I'm going to find out what that noise was coming from." I turned around and started walking towards the exit door.

There was a little window-like opening on the ceiling, but I couldn't reach it.

"There's no way you're going by yourself" I stopped and turned my head so I could see him with the corner of my eye.

"Uhm.. I mean.. You can't take care of it alone." He looked uneasy.

"I took care of you just fine." I teased him with a little smirk.

"Will you ever let that go?" He complained.

I turned around completely and looked at him.

"You want to help? Fine, then fold your hands."

"Wait ,what?" He wondered.

"Can you please just do it?"

"Okay, okay" when he did ,I opened them a little and made them face the ground.

I then stepped on them and jumped. I opened the window on the ceiling and hoped on the roof. I then gave my hand to help Lucas reach the roof and stood up ,which was really hard considering the wind that hit me straight in the face.

I turned around and as soon as I realised what caused the noise blood froze in my veins

"Is that a..."

"-a Harpy? I'm afraid yes" Lucas said with wide eyes.

A monster with a head of a woman and a body of a bird with red and yellow feathers and wings was heading towards us. She had blonde hair and brown eyes.

I drew out my sword and took a step forward but Lucas grabbed my hand. He was still looking at the harpy when he told me determinedly

"I've got this. Stay here"

"-but"

"Anna, please stay here".

He called my Anna. That couldn't be good. Only then I realised he never called me by my name.

Normally I would never do what somebody like Lucas told me to, but he seemed to know what he was doing.

So I stayed, _I obeyed_.

When the monster and Lucas met she didn't attack ,but instead started talking.

"Is that the son of Athena, Lucas I see?Wow my master didn't mention you would be with those demigods, I guess it's my lucky day"

"Oh please Camilla, are you still mad at me for killing your mother? You and your sister are doing just great on your own" he said sarcastically.

 _And then attack._

The harpy scratched Lucas's chick and then shoulder with her claws. Lucas didn't scream, he just pitched his eyes closed and pursed his lips until the pain went away.

 _At least most of it._

He then grabbed his sword and said quietly "you want to do it the hard way?fine, let's do it the hard way" he winged his sword and scratched her wing.

The harpy screamed and pushed Lucas with her now hurt wing. He lost his balance and he was now hanging from the side of the train. I had to do something. I started panicking.

 _Think Anna ,think._

I couldn't attack the harpy, she was standing in front of him and attacking her wouldn't save him, he would still fall. Unless I let him. I looked down. We were passing through a bridge over a lake.

 _That was it._

"Lucas let go!"

"Anna are you insane?!"

"Do you trust me?"

He paused for a second, he then understood and let go.

Under him a huge wave was supporting him. That was right before the harpy turned to me.

"Now your turn. Don't worry about the others ,my sister will take care of them" I couldn't defend myself, all my power was wasted on holding the wave.

I just took steps back as the harpy was approaching me.

And then I saw him. Lucas was on the train, behind the harpy.

He jumped high and and slashed the harpy her back from top to the bottom as he was approaching the ground. The harpy fell on the ground and then vanished into ashes.

I fell on my knees. I was so tired.

"Phew, that was close..Anna?" He ran and kneed, facing me. He placed his hands on my head and looked at me.

He seemed serious and concerned "Are you okay?"

I nodded and said "Did she say something about her sister?"

Lucas thought about it for a second and shoot straight up. "We have to go. Can you stand up?"

"Yeah...what happened?"

"We really have to go, princess" and then I got it. We really had to find the others.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is chapter 12! I thought i should put a cute Lucas-Anna moment in there ;) What do you think? Let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _"Deadly Sisters"_

 **Anna's POV:**

There I was...on a train heading to LA to find Cerberus and save the day for one more time...with everything that had happened that morning I was so tired but I had to stay strong for the others.

 _Stay strong, get the quest done._

And I had to stay strong for her. _Destiny_.

It was her first quest and not only was she scared, but everything that had happened between her and Nico..

"Anna are you okay?" Destiny asked me with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine, I was just thinking." I replied with a smile on my face. "The question is, are you?".

She smiled and nodded. "Don't worry about him. I've been through worse. But I'm kinda sleepy. I want to go sit alone for a bit and get some sleep if you don't mind."

I was dying to asked her what happened with Nico last night, but I had to respect her privacy. Not only that, but I was pretty sure she didn't want to talk about it.

"Sure" I simply replied and with those words she moved a couple seats back.

I was now sitting with my back on the train window, my legs on the seat where destiny was previously sitting and with a book in my hands. I was still reading the same book, "Greek mythological creatures and everything about them".

Hours had gone by and I was still reading and as a result my neck was killing me. I started massaging my neck by gently rubbing my thumb and it was only when I picked my head up that I realised who was sitting across me.

On the opposite side of the train, Lucas was sitting the same way like I did. His lean body was laying, facing me and his gaze was focused on something on his lap, which i couldn't make up what it was.

I decided the best thing to do was to ignore his presence before he did something to get on my nerves.

 _However, did I forget to mention how unlucky I am?_

A couple of seconds later his deep voice was heard. "You know... Harpies were always my favorite." he picked his head up a little and looked at me with his never ending little smirk.

I know I mention I didn't want to talk ti him, but I mean he didn't say anything bad or annoying. Yet. Besides, his on the team, I should talk to him.

"Have tou ever met one?" I asked him.

"There was this one time..."

 _Whoah, he did?_

"You're all full of surprises ,aren't you? And then everyone's wondering why I don't trust you. I know nothing about you." And that was the truth. But for some reason I was smiling, like I was joking, like I didn't mean it.

I signed and looked down. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay, I get it. A guy who ran away from CHB suddenly appears. The way you got to know me didn't exactly helped you with trusting me."

He was still smiling when he moved from his seat and settled to the closest seat to the train's corridor.

"Then get to know me." He challenged me, while placing his elbows on his knees and lacing his hands together with a smirk.

"Challenge excepted" I said while moving towards him and finally sitting on Destiny's seat.

Now, I could clearly see what he had been holding. A closed book, which was a huge surprise to me.

"May I have the first question milady?" He asked sarcastically.

Of didn't took me long to come up with a question as there was one that I had been dying to ask.

"So why did you ran away from CHB?" I asked.

"Well I never liked being limited. I always felt like something or someone was waiting for me out there so _'I went seek a great perhaps.'_ "

 _"Rabelais."_ Was all I could say shocked.

At this point I was completely shocked. I would never imagine a guy like Lucas like or even know a poet like him.

"Well done ,princess" he said, always smiling.

 _I'm not gonna to lie, I liked his smile._

"Why do tou keep calling me like that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I rolled my eyes jokingly

"Next question: godly parent?" I asked.

"Athena" I laughed, but since he didn't , I guessed he wasn't kidding.

"Oh. Really?"

"Well...yeah don't you think I'm smart enough to be a son of Athena?"

"I'm still learning about you" I paused when I caught his gaze and our eyes glued. The eye contact didn't break until a few seconds later when he shook his head, like snapping out of something.

"So who's your godly parent?" He asked.

"Well..." I said and a bottle filled with water flew straight out of his opened backpack and landed into his hands.

"Wow.. I don't think I have to be a son of Athena to be smart enough to figure this out, but I have to confess I'm surprised."

"Well, I guess you should get used to it" and then I heard a sound coming from the top of the train.

My face turned serious.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Lucas.

He nodded.

I looked around to see if the others heard that. They were all asleep. I shoot straight up and turned back to Lucas.

"Stay here. I'm going to find out what that noise was coming from." I turned around and started walking towards the exit door.

There was a little window-like opening on the ceiling, but I couldn't reach it.

"There's no way you're going by yourself" I stopped and turned my head so I could see him with the corner of my eye.

"Uhm.. I mean.. You can't take care of it alone." He looked uneasy.

"I took care of you just fine." I teased him with a little smirk.

"Will you ever let that go?" He complained.

I turned around completely and looked at him.

"You want to help? Fine, then fold your hands."

"Wait ,what?" He wondered.

"Can you please just do it?"

"Okay, okay" when he did ,I opened them a little and made them face the ground.

I then stepped on them and jumped. I opened the window on the ceiling and hoped on the roof. I then gave my hand to help Lucas reach the roof and stood up ,which was really hard considering the wind that hit me straight in the face.

I turned around and as soon as I realised what caused the noise blood froze in my veins

"Is that a..."

"-a Harpy? I'm afraid yes" Lucas said with wide eyes.

A monster with a head of a woman and a body of a bird with red and yellow feathers and wings was heading towards us. She had blonde hair and brown eyes.

I drew out my sword and took a step forward but Lucas grabbed my hand. He was still looking at the harpy when he told me determinedly

"I've got this. Stay here"

"-but"

"Anna, please stay here".

 _That was the first time Lucas Walker called me by my first name._

That couldn't be good. Only then I realised he never called me by my name.

Normally I would never do what somebody like Lucas told me to, but he seemed to know what he was doing.

So I stayed, _I obeyed_.

When the monster and Lucas met she didn't attack ,but instead started talking.

"Is that the son of Athena, Lucas I see?Wow my master didn't mention you would be with those demigods, I guess it's my lucky day"

"Oh please Camilla, are you still mad at me for killing your mother? You and your sister are doing just great on your own" he said sarcastically.

 _And then attack._

The harpy scratched Lucas's chick and then shoulder with her claws. Lucas didn't scream, he just pitched his eyes closed and pursed his lips until the pain went away.

 _At least most of it._

He then grabbed his sword and said quietly "you want to do it the hard way?fine, let's do it the hard way" he winged his sword and scratched her wing.

The harpy screamed and pushed Lucas with her now hurt wing. He lost his balance and he was now hanging from the side of the train. I had to do something. I started panicking.

 _Think Anna ,think._

I couldn't attack the harpy, she was standing in front of him and attacking her wouldn't save him, he would still fall. Unless I let him. I looked down. We were passing through a bridge over a lake.

 _That was it._

"Lucas let go!"

"Are you insane?!"

"Slightly mad."

He shook his head "This is not the time for sarcasm."

"Do you trust me?"

He paused for a second, he then understood and let go.

Under him a huge wave was supporting him. That was right before the harpy turned to me.

"Now your turn. Don't worry about the others ,my sister will take care of them" I couldn't defend myself, all my power was wasted on holding the wave.

I just took steps back as the harpy was approaching me.

And then I saw him. Lucas was on the train, behind the harpy.

He jumped high and and slashed the harpy her back from top to the bottom as he was approaching the ground. The harpy fell on the ground and then vanished into ashes.

I fell on my knees. I was so tired.

"Phew, that was close..Anna?" He ran and kneed, facing me. He placed his hands on my head and looked at me.

He seemed serious and concerned "Are you okay?"

I nodded and said "Did she say something about her sister?"

Lucas thought about it for a second and shoot straight up. "We have to go. Can you stand up?"

"Yeah...what happened?"

"We really have to go, princess" and then I got it. We really had to find the others.

* * *

 **A/N: okay** **I** **know** **that** **the** **last** **couple** **of** **chapters** **have** **a** **lot** **of** **Anna** **and** **Lucas** **going** **on** **and** **I** **hope** **you** **like** **it and you don't hate me for neglectig Nico and Destiny a little.**

 **Also my exams have started and that's why i didn't update on time.**

 **By the way, let me know If you would be interested in having a cast!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _"Gates of the underworld"_

 **Destiny's POV:**

I would never imagine that sleeping for an hour would end up having a huge, half woman half bird monster over me, trying to kill me.

As soon as I opened my eyes and saw that monster standing over me with her wings open and claws almost under my skin, I wanted to scream from the top of my lungs but only a sub escaped from my mouth when I saw Nico standing behind her with his sword ready.

He shushed me with his pointing finger in front of his mouth and only then slayed the monster's head.

The monster screamed and i watched it turning into ashes with wide eyes. I knew that killing a monster was hard, but trust me, thanking Nico was even harder.

I didn't know what to say, or how to say it. I was still so mad at him, but he still saved my life.

However, I didn't even have to thank him. After he slayed the monster he was looking at it on the floor and as soon as he made sure it became ashes he just flipped his hair to the side and said "you're welcome" and left.

I didn't know what to say or do. I was just sitting there. Should I thank him, should I say nothing?

"Destiny!" A familiar voice was heard from my right.

I turned and spotted Anna with Lucas behind her back. They both looked tired, when Anna was by my side we both said at the same time "Are you okay?" And then giggled.

It was nice to know someone cared about me.

I finally answered "I'm okay, you?" She nodded then looked at Lucas and finally turned back to me.

"I'm fine" she replied smiling. "So what happened?" She asked curiously.

"Well, not much, the usual. A huge half -bird half- woman monster attacked me and almost killed me as soon as I woke up and Nico slayed it's head. Just a normal day in my life".

"Oh ,thank god you took care of the other harpy and where exactly were Nathan and Tyler?" She asked.

"They were sleeping too. They woke up from it's scream when Nico slayed it's head. What I'm afraid to ask is what happened to you"

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out of it for a while. She finally answered "Long story".

Well that definitely wasn't enough, but I let that slide, since she didn't ask details about nico neither, so I just nodded my head and asked "Should we take a seat?there is still about half an hour left until we get to LA."

"Sure, just let me get my backpack" and so she did.

We sat, but didn't talk, we didn't know what to say. I wanted to find out the whole story but I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but I couldn't help it.

"Okay I don't care how long the story is, we have half an hour,so you better get started."

"Good because I want to know what happened between you and nico so bad" she whispered with relief and excitement.

I knew it. I really did know that Anna wanted to hear the story, but I didn't want to talk about it and bringing up the memory would make it even harder to get over it.

 _But a deal is a deal._

"Fine. The day at the hotel nico kissed me and I kissed him back and then he started saying how easy I was to get and I couldn't let him think of him like that so I behaved like that meant nothing to me although I spent all night crying." and then my eyes started to water.

I expected Anna like she was sorry, but she was more like examining me. "Why would he do that?"

"Don't you get it yet? He's a player,that's what he does" and a tear rolled down my chick.

"Oh Destiny, I'm so sorry, but it's just the fact that I know Nico many years now and he has never done this to any girl before". She said while wrapping her hands around me in a side hug and continued. "You know what that means, right? It means you're special to him."

That made no seance. If I was special to him why would he treated me like a jerk? The more I was thinking about it, the more complicated it was getting. So, I just had to stop thinking about it.

I wiped away my tear and asked sarcastically "So what happened while I almost died?"

She laughed a bit. "Well, I heard a noise coming from the roof and since everyone was sleeping I went on the train roof with Lucas and killed the other harpy, oh yeah I forgot to mention there was another one, it's sister."

"Since when to you talk to the bad boy?" I smirked and she smiled.

"He's not a bad boy. Besides, you were all sleeping and I couldn't get up there without help."

"Yeah right, like I would fall for that."

"Oh shut up" she said and laughed.

"Guys we're here." I turned and realised Tyler and Nathan were standing next to us.

"Are you nervous, Nathan?" I asked jokingly.

"I have a feeling I should lie and say no" he replied and we laughed.

"Come on, let's go." I said, stood up and walked out of the bus with my arm around his shoulders.

I cared about Nathan. I really did, just not that way.

When we got off the train, we all turned to nico, who seemed to be kinda out of place.

As soon as he noticed us he shook his head and muttered "The gate of the underworld is not far away from here. Follow me."

He started walking side by side with Lucas and whispering something to him furiously and Lucas tried to keep him calm by whispering something back, although he was smiling.

I, on the other hand, was walking with Nathan silently. I didn't know what to say, a situation I have experienced a lot lately.

We kept going and it was only 10 minutes later when nico stopped on his tracks. "We're here."

I looked at the building he was looking. "DOA recording studios?" I asked confused.

 _The underworld was located in a recording studio?_

"Just follow me and don't talk okay? I've been here before after all."

 _Ugh_. Why did he have to be so arrogant and mysterious and... _cute. No._ He's a player, you have to stay away, Des. That's the best for you.

We got inside and I was surprised that it wasn't very different from a regular recording studio, except from the fact that it was filled with dead people.

 _Literally. You could see through them._

"Can I help you?" A manly voice was heard.

We all viewed an elegant tall man with chocolate -colored skin and bleached -blonde hair, shaved military style. He wore a silk suit with a black rose pinned on his lapel under a silver name tag.

I read the name tag and whispered "Charon?"

"That's right , you can read, now how can I help you?"

I looked into his eyes, they were empty, full of disaster and despair.

"Uhm.." Nico coughed to get the attention. "Charon, we would like to see my father."

"I'm afraid I ca-"

"Please, Charon" he insisted.

Charon smiled "You know, I always liked you more than your father."

Nico smiled back "Thanks, you're the best."

"Yeah, yeah i know just follow me" and we did.

* * *

 **A/N: Okii** **sooo** **this** **is** **chapter** **14! They** **finally** **reached** **the** **gates** **of** **the** **underworld** **so** **you** **must** **have** **an** **idea** **of** **who** **they** **will** **meet** **soon.**

 **Hope** **you** **like** **in** **hold** **on** **until** **chapter** **15!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _"Lord of the underworld"_

 **Destiny's POV:**

 _I was nervous. I mean a lot_. I had no idea where we heading to or what to expect.

The worse part was that the others seemed to be calm, everyone except Tyler and Nathan.

Charon was walking in front with Nico by his side.

"Where are we going?" I asked out loud, no one in specific.

"You'll see" Charon replied, although that wasn't enough.

Anna whispered to me "We're heading to the elevator."

 _Great. The underworld had an elevator, why wouldn't it?_

"Have you been here before?" I asked her.

"No, Percy told me about it."

"Do you?" I asked Lucas who also seemed to know what was going on.

"Yeah, once before with Nico." He replied and before I said anything Charon stopped on his tracks in front of an enormous elevator.

"That's alright ,Charon. I'll take it from here, thanks again." Nico said and with that he left.

Nico got in the elevator and then turned to us ,with a big smile drawn on his face and asked "Shall we?"

We all got inside and Nico casually pressed a button and the elevator headed down. Not that long after, actually, the doors opened and we stepped out of it.

In front of us, there was a big lake and a large bote, filled with dead people. We all knew what we should do next. We got on the bote and sailed across the lake, which I believed was the river Styx, towards the opposite shore.

"Now what?" Nathan asked.

"Well, Cerberus should be standing here, guarding the gates of the underworld, but he's missing, i think that that's why were here. We have to talk to my father."

We followed Nico who headed us to a huge palace ,made of glittering black obsidian and black marble portico. We entered the entry hall, which had a polished bronze floor and was guarded by skeletons of who I believed were dead soldiers.

The skeletons let us to the throne room after seeing Nico. I wondered how often Nico visited the underworld...visited his father. He seemed to know every inch of the underworld so well and he was familiar with everyone down there.

When we got into the throne room god Hades was waiting for us, while sitting on his luxurious throne made from millions of bones and skulls.

He didn't have to be introduced for me to realise he was the powerful lord of death and wealth. Although he was very tall and not that muscular with pale skin, his intense black eyes and shoulder -length black hair gave you the feeling of a very powerful man.

 _There was no doubt that Nico looked a lot like his father._

Nico stood one step ahead of us and said confidently "Hello father."

"Finally! I've been waiting for you, Nico...oh, and of course you brought Walker with you...again." He said in a way that it was pretty obvious he didn't like that guy.

"Sup?" Lucas answered ironically and Anna slightly slapped his hand and whispered to him. "He's a god, show some respect", but he laughed anyway.

"And who are you?" Hades asked Anna curiously.

"Oh, I'm Anna Collins, daughter of Poseidon" she introduced herself.

"I hope you're not like your brother. He's a troublemaker I remem- who are you?" He turned to me looking even more curiously than before. I froze, he carried on with narrowed eyes. "You're not my child, are you?"

I shook my head "No sir, no. I'm a daughter of Thanatos." I replied, my voice slightly unsteady, but noticeable.

"Well you could be, you have a lot of power, you know. I can seance it."

 _For some reason his comment made me blush! Pull it together Destiny..._

I didn't know what to say so thank god Nico rescued me "So dad.. we're here on a mission to find what was lost.. From what I saw Cerberus has gone missing" he said.

"Yes son, some God has stolen the protector of the underground. Even though I don't know who dared to do such thing I know Erida is involved." Hades explained sternly.

"Where could we find her?" Anna asked getting straight to the point.

"Go back to the world of the living and head to the Angeles forest, once you're within the forest hatred will lead the way.. But be careful because the deeper you get into the forest the more anger and hatred will flourish. You must not let her take over your feelings for the whole quest shall be doomed" Hades said staring right at Nico and I as if he could sense the tension between us.

"We should be on our way then" said Lucas and winking at Hades he added "Bye pops."

I saw Anna hit him and they began bickering like an old married couple.. I miss the days Nico and I only pretended to hate each other...

We were all about to leave when Hades spoke one last time "Nico can I have a word with you?".

I continued walking until we reached the boat.. I sat down and leaned against the wall fidgeting with my hair.. I'm so scared of what might happen when we enter that forest.. Our group is barely on talking terms as it is. The worst of all is having to face Nico..

I looked up and saw a pale hand in front of me. I took it by instinct not bothering to check who it belonged to.

To my surprise the hand that helped me up was Nico's.. As I rose to my feet I found myself inches apart from him.

His expression was emotionless. His lips formed a straight line giving away nothing about what was going on in that unfathomable mind of his. His eyes were blank almost in a daze. For the first time his gaze didn't throw daggers at me.. It was calm almost soothing..

I snapped out of the trance I was in! No. I'm not his toy! I thought to myself as I got in the boat sitting next to Nathan.

Everybody was silent but in my head it was a roaring chaos. Confusion overtook me once again.

•

 **Nicos** **POV:**

In stepped inside the boat and sat opposite Destiny. I could tell she was avoiding my gaze...

Wow! I really fucked up.. I then remembered the talk I had with my dad earlier on.

 _ ***flashback begins***_

"Yes Father?" I asked him.

"What did you fuck up again Di Angelo?" He said sternly

"What do you mean?!" I said defensively. "Destiny." Was all he said..

I couldn't bring myself to say a word.. I looked at the ground.

"You might think of me as a horrible dad but that doesn't mean I don't know you Nico. I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at her when she's not looking.. And then when she turns around and looks back you put up your shield instantly. Putting out the fire in your gaze, making it cold and harsh. I don't know what you did that made her fear you so much she flinches in your presence but don't lose her just because you're too scared of what she makes you feel. After.. After Bianca you pushed everybody away but trust me son! This girl is worth getting hurt for. I can feel it."

 _ ***end of flashback***_

His words replayed in my head over and over again.. I had to make things right somehow but she won't even look at me.. And I don't blame her!

When I finally came back to reality we were already in the elevator going back to the world of the living. We reached the top and exited the studio.

Anna then pulled out a map and spoke up "Okay the Angeles forest is 2 kilometers east from here"

Lucas walked behind her snaking his arms around her to have a look at the map "Sure you're reading that right princess? Let me help you out"

Anna's gaze darkened instantly and she turned swiftly on her heels "I don't need your help" she retorted

"Really? Cause I've lived in LA and I'm pretty sure the Angeles forest is West princess" he said smirking.

Anna took another look at the map and I could see the frustration rise in her eyes.

"Oi you two stop flirting and start walking" I said giving Lucas a look and began walking.

I missed the days Destiny and I only pretended to hate each other.. I thought to myself sighing.

* * *

 **A/N: okay** **so** **this** **is** **chapter** **15!**

 **First** **things** **first** **I** **hope** **you** **like** **Johnny** **Depp** **as** **Hades** **as** **much** **us** **I** **do.**

 **Also, things** **are** **happening** **not** **just** **between** **Nico** **and** **Destiny** **but** **also** **with** **Anna** **and** **Lucas**

 **I** **hope** **you** **liked** **it! Until** **next** **chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _"Secrets"_

 **Tyler's POV:**

"We are not flirting" Anna exclaimed annoyed and moved forward with the map in her hands.

"Does Nico know for sure what flirting means? Cause Anna seems like she's going to kill that guy." Nathan joked.

We were walking side by side, something rather usual since the quest started.

"I don't know. Anna is kind of ' _peculiar_ ' when it comes to flirting or boys in general" I replied sarcastically whilst he laughed and ran his hand through his blonde hair.

 _God, he was gorgeous,_ but I shouldn't think of him that way since he never would.

"So are you nervous?" He asked me curiously.

"Why should I be? Because we are heading to an old Greek goddess who loves making people fight and hate each other just for fan ,oh and by the way we are barely speaking to each other already? Naaah" I answered jokingly and he laughed like always with his stunning smile.

What I loved about Nathan was that I could be so comfortable with him, like Anna, even tho I liked him insanely. Except since the quest started Anna was so worried and we didn't get to hang out that much, but I understood.

"That's why you're my best friend Tyler" Nathan said "because no matter how bad the situation is you always make me laugh".

He then placed his arm around my shoulder and continued walking and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

We kept walking when Anna and Lucas who were supposed to be leading the way stopped on their tracks.

"I don't understand it should be here I-" She said while examining every inch of tha map.

"What do you mean?" I turned to face them, but suddenly, everyone was nowhere to be seen.

"Anna? Lucas? Nathan?" I screamed, but I got no answer in return "Nico?Destiny?" I screamed again but again, silence.

I looked around and started walking, when two steps after a felt something like a wall stopping me. I would swear I couldn't pass that spot but nothing was there, I started thinking it might have been invisible.

 _Was I going insane?_

"Hello?anyone?" I shouted again.

"Tyler? Oh my God what happened?" Nathan yelled at me while running towards me but stopped not even a step away from me. "I don't get it... I can't get closer...there's something here.." He said confused looking at his hands, places on an imaginary wall.

He started pushing the invisible wall with his arm from the side. He stopped only after a voice from an old lady was heard.

"Need help with that, dear?" She said. I turned and viewed a tall ,skinny, old lady with a huge evil smile that made my spine shiver.

"Who are you?" I asked, the old lady, afraid of what she would answer.

"I think you should know by now, don't you think?" She replied.

Of course I did, but then again, I was nervous of what she was capable of.

"You're Eris, goddess of discord and strife. What do you want from us?" I asked confidently, although my heart was pounding in my chest faster than it should.

"Oh, I'm not the villain, dear. I want to help you, but first, I have to make sure you're worth it"

 _If you are worth it? What is that even supposed to mean?_

"If you're not the villain then let Tyler go" Nathan told her and she grinned

"I will but only if we make deal" she said and her eyes flickered.

"What kind of deal?" I asked.

"Don't worry it's simple, simpler the an the other's. All you have to do to release you is tell your deepest secret." She responded and her eyes flickered again. She pointed Nathan and she continued casually "but of course if you don't want to you can just leave him"

Nathan's eyes grew wider and started panicking. Not that long after he began again pushing the invisible box, only with way more power.

"No no no, I'm going to let you out of here myself, don't worry Ty" he said.

To be honest I wasn't that worried about getting out of the box as much as the fact that Nathan was panicked. Nathan is the most chill, careless person I knew.

 _What was that huge secret that he couldn't tell me?_

I thought I knew all his secrets. I was his best friend for God's sake, why didn't he tell me? I didn't know if I should be offended or not.

I sucked a deep breath and blinked slowly. I placed my hand on the invisible box and murmured "Nathan, I don't know what your secret is or why I don't know it, but if it is so important to you, you can leave me behind."

 _I said it. Okay? I meant it. I would do anything for him. Anything._

He stopped pushing and glanced at me, confused. "What? There is no freaking way I'm leaving you behind.. Ah, fine I accept your offer, happy?" He frowned annoyed to Eris.

He twitched his lips and exhaled heavily. "Tyler, you're my best friend and my life would be a living hell without you.."

I was more confused than I have ever been. What was he trying to say? He went on.

"That's why I didn't tell you. I was afraid of losing you.."

"Oh just say it!" Eris yelled from the background.

He rolled his eyes and said "Tyler I'm in love with you."

 _WHAT? Nathan was in love with me?_

My mouth dropped open. I didn't know what to say...the guy I liked, who happened to be my best friend liked me back?

"It was about time" Eris whined casually while clicking her fingers and the invisible box was gone.

I couldn't wait any longer. I placed my hand on the back of his head and my lips met his. Our lips moved in sync and kissed like our lives depended on it. I kissed him and he kissed me back and it was beautiful.

When we separated he smiled charmingly like always. I looked around and realised we weren't surrounded by trees anymore. We were in a cave.

"Where are we?" I muttered and Eris answered "In my cave of course"

Nathan turned to Eris and asked with his hands crossed on his chest "Well where are the others, are the coming?"

"That depends on them, dear" she answered with the evil smirk of hers while I felt my heart pounding in my chest, not sure if it was because of the kiss or the fear of the unknown destiny of my friends.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **A/N: Chapter 16 is done! I hope it wasn't too obvious Tyler and Nathan would end up together.**

 **Also, sorry for being so late, I swear it won't take that long for the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _"Words"_

 **Anna's POV:**

"I'm sure it should be here i-" and then everything went black.

Next thing I remembered was waking up in the exact same spot I was standing before.

I stood up, but as i tried to move forward ,I was stopped by something I couldn't see. There was nothing there.

"What the...?" I hissed to myself. I kicked that spot again.

Still stopped. I tried every direction. Nothing. It was like I was trapped in...an invisible box. I kicked and pushed again harder but guess what, still nothing.

When suddenly, a sound came from the woods. My heart skipped a beat. "Hello..? Is someone there?" I asked.

"Princess?" A familiar voice was heard.

"Lucas? Over here!" I yelled back and after a matter of seconds the son of Athena was revealed from the trees.

His blue eyes glanced at me as he was coming closer but I snapped "Wait".

I kicked again as he realised what that meant

"Eris" he murmured.

"Well, done, dear." Was all an old woman said, standing behind Lucas. I supposed that was Eris.

"What do you want?" I signed, like I've met her before and she was an old enemy or something, but the think is I hadn't, I just knew that Eris was the goddess of discord and that was enough.

"What makes you think I want something from you?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked, trying to manipulate and trigger me.

"You're Eris that's what you do. You always give challenges, you try trick people into dividing" Lucas signed confidently, looking not afraid at all ,considering she's a goddess and she was capable of very bad and evil things.

"Oh I see, you're the smart ones, aren't you?" Lucas and I gleamed at each other with the corner of our eyes and then back at her. She continued "well, since you're familiar with my work I'll get straight to the point. You, young man, I like you, so I'll give you a choice. You can leave, but you'll leave alone and she dies" she said and her eyes shined in a way that made me forget for a moment who I was or what I was doing. "However, you can accept my challenge." She added

"Which is..?" Lucas asked seriously.

"Oh, you're interested, I'm pleased, very pleased. The challenge is: I tell you a riddle, if you succeed, you will both be free. If you don't..." She said and then she did an impression of cutting her throat with her pointing finger.

"But just you, she gets to live" she added, pointing at me, although she was still looking at him.

 _I couldn't believe this. I was dead, totally dead. Why would he risk his life for me, a week ago I was just another stranger to him._

He looked at me ,his eyes met mine, while gleaming worriedly.

 _Of course he wouldn't do it, why would he?_

I didn't know what to do, I tacked some hair over my ear crossed my hands and looked down.

As soon as I did, he turned to Eris and said determinedly "I'm in".

I have to confess, I smiled more than I probably should to the fact that not only he didn't hate me but he actually cared about me.

"Oh and how could I forget...since two heads are better than one..." She frowned and clicked her fingers.

I didn't know what she meant, but I sure found out when I tried to speak. My voice was gone, _gone_. I couldn't make a sound. I tried to talk but I couldn't and it sucked. I wanted to scream until my throat bled.

Lucas must have noticed I was straggling so he asked Eris with an accusing look on his face "What did you do to her?"

"Don't worry, dear she'll be alright, if you succeed of course."

 _Wasn't this just great._

Lucas seemed nervous and I didn't blame him. He finally turned to me and muttered "I'm gonna get you out of here. I promise"

I nodded and he turned back to Eris, while exhaling heavily. "What's the riddle?"

 _"We hurt without moving, we poison without touching, we bear the truth and the lies, we are not to be judged by our size. What are we?"_

I have to confess I had no idea what she was talking about. I had no clue what the answer was, my brain was frozen. It had never happened to me before, never had I been so frustrated before that it was driving me crazy. I had to think.

I turned to Lucas. He was standing a few meters away from me, leaning on a tree. His sky blue eyes were looking at the ground as he had his skeptical face on. It was only then when I realised what he really was like besides the jokes and the smirks.

" _Concentrate Anna"_ I thought to myself as I flicked some hair from my face and tried to think. _"We poison with out touching... Not to be judged by our size...what are we?"_ I constantly kept thinking those last words in my head _"what are we...what are we?"_

And then, when it snapped, Lucas jumped with wide eyes and exclaimed with a huge smile in his face "I think I found it, I think I found the riddle!"

"I, can only judge that" she groaned and continued slowly "So...what is it?"

"Words" he replied and glanced at me and added as he quickly turned to Eris "words hurt without moving and poison with out touching, they bear the truth and the lies and words are not to be judged by their size. I'm right, aren't I?"

But she gave no answer. She just clicked her fingers and disappeared. My stomach flipped as I saw Lucas falling on the ground.

"Lucas!" I screamed are ran over there, to my surprise. The magic was gone. I kneed beside him and placed my hands under his head.

"Lucas? Lucas can you hear me?" I mattered panicked as my heart was pounding in my chest.

To my relief he slowly opened his eyes and a smiled was formed in his face while he murmured "You got worried"

I rolled my eyes jokingly and did something I didn't really think about before doing it.

 _I hugged him tight_.

He was firstly surprised but soon enough I felt his arms around my waist.

"Thank you" I murmured with my eyes closed.

When I opened them I wasn't in the forest. I was in a cave and to my surprise, Nathan and Tyler were already there.

I quickly pulled myself back as soon as Nathan signed "Well, that's something I never thought I would see."

But I ignored him and changed the subject "May I asked where are we?"

"We are at her 'home', so glad you made it by the way." Tyler replied.

"What do you mean, we weren't the only ones she challenged?"

He shook his head "I'm afraid not, she did the same to us, we just have to wait and hope Destiny and Nico will make it."

 _Great, they are going to kill each other._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _"Sweet Death"_

 **Destiny's POV:**

"I'm sure it should be here I-" and then I collapsed to the ground as if something sucked the air out of my lungs...

I woke up, everything was pitch black and my head hurt... I tried to scream but I couldn't talk and then an old woman's voice broke the silence...

"Let's get you two out of the dark"

 _Two? Then everything went bright..._

"Nico.." I said almost under my breath.

I hadn't realized my voice was back. I looked at the old woman, her eyes had an evil sparkle. I'm guessing this was the goddess of discord.

"What do you want Eris?" Nico said in an intimidating tone trying to step towards her but he was being stopped by an invisible force.

He pushed harder slamming his fists against the invisible wall. "What are you planning?"

Eris watched him amused. What does he think he's doing talking like that to somebody who could end us with a snap of a finger?

"Oh dear what ever would I want from you? Now please watch your tone and listen carefully to your challenge" Said Eris, her whole face immediately turning dark. "In your left back pocket you will each find a poison infused dagger, one cut from its blade will kill you immediately. Kill the other and you're free to go" my eyes opened with shock. I didn't care who she was.

"You're sick. Completely and utterly.." Nico cut me off.

"You're saying all I have to do is kill her? Come one Eris.. you've gone soft" he said carelessly.

 _What? I was that disposable to him?_

"Drop the act Nico, who do you think you're trying to fool? Proceed with it if such an easy task"

He sighed.. I walked towards him and he turned to face me. I knew my eyes were filled with fear so I felt uneasy when I saw no trace of fear in his. He took a step towards me and our bodies were only inches away. I know I shouldn't trust right after he said that but it's not like I have anywhere to go. I came to my sense and took a few steps back.

"ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS KILL ME?" Anger rushed over me as his words finally properly sunk in. "I understand I'm meaningless to you, a toy, I get it that you don't give a fuck but how could you say that?" I yelled trying as hard as I could to hold back tears.

"How much of an idiot could you possibly be to actually think I could ever harm you!? It was just a last attempt to save my life".

"What is that supposed to mean?" My voice was weaker than I intended.

"It means that when I first met you I knew I was in trouble. It means that I never thought I'd be doing this for a girl" he said pulling his dagger out of his pocket

"Nico Di Angelo what do you think you're doing?" I said rushing towards him but he ignored me raising his dagger up to his wrist.

I panicked and almost out of instinct I kissed him.. he dropped his dagger to the ground and kissed me back. I was about to die the sweetest death. He pulled back and stared at me. I was speechless.. he picked his dagger up.

"No Nico. There must be another way!".

"I'm sorry." was all he said and with a swift motion he slashed his wrist and fell to the ground.

I quickly kneed down beside him, I could still feel his pulse. I looked Eris straight in the eyes

"You're not getting what you want, he's still alive and I know you can reverse this so take me instead" I said and swiftly slashed my wrist as well.

I collapsed and shut my eyes tight as I waited for the poison to crawl up my blood stream all the way to my heart.

I heard a slow clap and opened my eyes

"Oh open your eyes you two already! The blades were not poisoned.. this was a test that you successfully passed willing to sacrifice your life for each other. Love.. oh how much it disgusts me but nonetheless you have both proven worthy"

Nico quickly rose to his feet and extended his arm out for me to take. He looked down at me and pulled me to my feet.

"Did you really mean everything you say?" I asked him. His face went immediately red and his expression nervous

"Well I-I...of course not! I did it just to fool Eris...why did you?" He asked shyly in a was I've never seen him before.

I didn't really believe him and I was happy not to. He was shy...Nico Di Angelo was shy because of me?

"I-" a voice cut us off.

"You two didn't kill each other?!" Lucas exclaimed sarcastically, Nico and I shared a look.

"Why would we?" I frowned forcing myself not to smile, but failing.

Everyone looked each other full of meaning so I tried to change the subject

"So what happened?" I asked trying to look clueless.

"She happened." Tyler replied, pointing Eris with his thumb and it was only then when I realized she was there.

"Oh I'm flattered, really flattered. Just so you know, it's not that often all demigods pass my challenges."

"Wow now I can move on with my life, thanks." Lucas murmured

"So what's the information? You will help as, right? That's the deal." Nico was heard.

"But of course, son of Hades. So, what you have to know is that you should head west and on your way there you will find help." She informed us.

"What help?" Anna snapped.

"That's up to you to find." She replied with a smirk.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Nathan exclaimed annoyed.

"It wouldn't be fun if I told you everything that easily, would it?" And then with a click of her fingers she vanished and we found ourselves were we on the first place.

"Great, we've got nothing. All this for nothing." I complained.

"I wouldn't say that." Anna signed. She was biting her lip nervously.

"So west it is." Lucas said joyfully, trying to cheer us up and break the silence.

Sometimes I thanked God for having someone like Lucas on our team, someone who could always make us feel better. Or at least tried to.

He joyfully grabbed the map from Anna's hands and moved forward.

"Oh my God I'm going to kill him. Yup. I will do the mankind a favor and kill him. You're welcome. Hey!" She told us sarcastically right before she ran after him.

I glanced at Nico and he stared back, like we were having the same thoughts.

I really hoped he was lying about that not meaning anything to him. I really did.

 **A/N:Okay gays first things first I just want to say that I'm so so sorry that it took me forever to upload, but here I am! Truth to be told it was mainly because I was way too busy over the summer and now in case you haven't noticed, and if you didn't then lucky you, school has started. Yeah, I'm pretty much devastated. And tired. However, I do promise that I am going to try to upload as often as I can.**

 **I hope you liked chapter 18! Till chapter 19 xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _"Hunters"_

 **Destiny's POV:**

We had been walking for two hours and still not a single sign of our help. We were still in the woods so I hoped that Lucas and Anna knew what they were doing.

"Are you guys sure we are heading the right way?" I asked them exhaustedly.

"100% sure, Destiny." Anna answered while looking at the map and then turned at me. "Besides, the only thing we have to do is to move west, which trust me is not that hard."

"Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?" Lucas wondered right before an arrow shot right next his head and landed on a tree.

"Well that was unexpected." Tyler murmured.

"Watch out!" Nico yelled while pushing me to the ground and lost his balance.

His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath.

"Everyone get down!" I heard Nathan exclaiming.

They all laid on the ground in an effort of protecting themselves. I don't know if the thing about your life flashing in front of your eyes moments before you die is true, but in my case that didn't happen. The only thing I saw was Nico's black eyes.

I whispered "Thank you", but I as soon as those words left my lips, I heard Anna yelling "Nico throw me the arrow on that tree"

"Do you want me dead?" He exclaimed.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" She joked.

 _I think_.

"Look if you want to leave this place alive, throw me that arrow." He signed, took a deep breath and crawled towards the tree.

With a quick move he pulled the arrow and threw it at Anna. While she was studying it an other arrow flew in between as.

"Tyler check the arrow out!" Anna shouted, throwing the piece of wood at him.

 _What the hell was happening? We were surrounded by someone, who did I forget to mention was throwing arrows at us and the only thing she cared about was the_ _freakin_ _arrow?_

But for some reason Tyler seemed to understand. "I think this is it!"

"What is it?" I heard Lucas whispering to her, but she stood up, ignoring him.

"I am Anna, daughter of Poseidon. I want to speak to Thalia." She yelled and although her voice was steady I could see the fear rising in her eyes.

 _I didn't know what to expect. No actually I did, I expected an arrow to shot through her head._

I shot up, ready to run towards her, but I soon felt two hands around my waist.

"What to you think you're doing?" I hissed at Nico. "You're going to kill yourself, don't go."

"Like you care."

"Well maybe i care." He snapped.

My jaw dropped, but I quickly shook my head. _No,_ _Des_ _, focus. Your friend's head is about to be cut open, you don't have time for Di Angelo's tricks._

I quickly turned to Anna only to view two girls jumping from a tree, one of them on our age and a little one, 12 maybe.

I was delighted to see that the point of her arrow was face to the ground and Lucas was standing by her side. We all stood up and soon enough we were all standing on a semicircle facing them.

"Who are you?" The older girl asked referred to the rest of us with narrowed eyes and mistrusting look on her face.

"We're here for a quest. Could we have a talk with your leader?" Nathan spoke up.

"Bring Thalia." She ordered the little girl. As the girl disappeared an awkward science was left behind.

"May I ask who Thalia is or what?" Lucas thankfully broke the silence.

"Did I hear my name?" .

"My little piece of shit is here!" Anna yelled and run towards a black haired girl with piercing blue eyes.

She was dressed punk and had several piercings.

"Anna what are you doing here? And omg Tyler I've missed you so much it has been so long!"

"Hii Thalia!" Tyler's eyes were gleaming from excitement as Thalia was shaking her hand through his curly hair and messing them up.

"Is that little Nico I see? You're much older now, you even got taller than me!"

"That's because you stopped growing up ,Thalia." Nico replied with a grin.

"Sh sh sh come here little-"

"Thalia stop messing my hair!" Nico exclaimed while Thalia was rubbing her hand through his hair.

I couldn't bare but laugh. It was kinda like his older sister. I knew she noticed me because she turned to me.

"Hi I'm Thalia and you're...".

"Destiny."

"What are you Nico's girlfriend or something?" She asked me, her sweet smile turned into a smirk.

My cheeks turned into a bright red. "What no! No no me and Nico aren't dating."

"No way!" Me and Nico muttered at the same time.

"Their madly in love with each other but their too selfish to admit it."

"Lucas!" Anna exclaimed

"What, is this your boyfriend?" Thalia referred to Anna.

"What no!" Anna and Lucas both shouted. "He's arrogant."

"She's vicious." And then they turned to face each other, only a few inches apart.

"Well you're irresponsible"

"And you're know-it-all smartass"

"Then you're-"

"Okay we get it none of you are a couple!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Well, actually...we meant to tell you but there wasn't a right time..." Nathan murmured hesitantly while scratching the back of his neck.

"Nathan and I are dating." Tyler said, as he was holding his hand.

Everyone gasped.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"When Eris gave us the challenge." Nathan smiled sweetly, his eyes gleaming of joy as he was looking at his boyfriend.

"I'm so happy for you, unicorn!" Anna exclaimed and hugged her best friend tightly as they shared a telepathic smile.

I'm not sure what happened but Anna and Tyler had definitely talked about him and Nathan at some point.

I shot a glance over Nico, who had a little smile of relief he was trying to hide. I would think it would be about Nathan being gay, but honestly, with this guy, I'm not even sure any more of what to expect. Thalia spoke up.

"Okay so with what I gathered you're Nathan, Lucas and Destiny and I unfortunately already know those three assholes." She joked.

"And how exactly did you meet them?" I asked curiously.

"A year or two ago me and my hunters were on a quest with Anna and Tyler. As for Nico, I have known him since he was playing that stupid doll game with the Olympians."

"It was mini figures." Nico mumbled like he was so done with that conversation.

"Oh please, he I'm sure he wouldn't even get to the Poseidon figure." I frowned carelessly.

For years I was obsessed with that figure game and it was for this reason I knew a few things about Greek mythology. His mouth dropped open.

When he put his self together he returned to his arrogant self and said "I actually did you know." It's been 10 minutes or so after we met Thalia.

She took us to the camping where the tents of the huntresses were. She introduced us to the huntresses and I must say they're pretty hardcore and yeah we were now explaining what our quest was about.

"Basically someone stole Cerberus from my dad, we went to the underworld and he sent us to this forest to find Eris, she was right bitch but in the end she told us to head east and help will show itself" said Nico quite bored of the conversation.

Anna and Lucas were still studying the map for some reason and Nathan and Tyler were to in love to pay attention. For some reason everybody has zoned out even though this must be quite the crucial moment.

Thalia spoke up and I swear to god everybody's gaze snapped on her at once.

 _She was scary!_ Don't get me wrong she seemed nice but I'm pretty sure she could also rip you to pieces

"You six passed Eris trials without a single scratch, only the most worthy and well bonded souls could accomplish that so therefore you have the huntresses help".

"Will you be coming with us?" I said almost too confidently. Nico shot me a look.

"Actually we have something really important to attend unfortunately but I'm sure you'll be fine on your own" Thalia looked at me and I could swear she almost smiled.

"That's weird, she likes you.." Nico whispered in my ear but Thalia must have heard him since she shot him a death glare.

"Anyway" she continued

"Anna pass me that map a second" Anna gave her the map and Thalia wrote something I couldn't see down and with that the huntresses greeted and climbed back into the trees leaving us all silent.

"Well let's see the map" said Nico walking towards Anna, soon enough we all gathered around.

She marked down a spot at the base of this enormous mountain, it didn't seem like much but she specified that it's the beginning of one of the biggest maze of caves, it was apparently filled with traps, puzzles, creatures and she wasn't sure what more we could find in there.

"Anna can I talk to you in private, please?" Thalia asked and they left the tent.

"Great" I said rolling my eyes and pushing my back against a tree.

"Scared are we?" teased Nico.

I just rolled my eyes again, what is up with him lately he can't seem to keep a consistent behavior.

"Don't worry gorgeous you're under my protection" he continued.

 _Damn it Nico stop, my stomach turned._

I stuck my tongue out at him and he winked. I tried not to show him that I was melting whenever he did that so I walked over to Anna that was sitting on her own studying the path.

"Don't stress yourself out so much" I said in an attempt to calm her down a bit.

She wasn't scared, Anna is ever so brave but I could see the anxiety in her eyes. She must be the most tired out of all of us. Lucas, Nathan and Tyler went to get some necessary items from this camping center we saw on the map, it wasn't too far away. Nico walked off somewhere and that left Anna and I. She wouldn't peel her eyes of the folded map so I decided she had enough and took it from her.

"Destiny give it back I have to memorize the way" she said but I could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"You're barely able to speak, Anna you don't have to stress yourself about finding the perfect way or memorizing the map because you never know what we'll find on our way, you really have to rest"

"It's not just memorising the way."

"What else, then?"

"Nothing." She snapped back.

I could see she was protesting through her gaze but I decided her stubbornness wouldn't work this time. I sat next her not saying a word just looking at the skyline slowly I could feel myself drifting to sleep but I had to stay sharp.

I began fidgeting with my black ring careful not to turn it into my black soul reaper sword.

Then I heard a noise.

A/N: Chapter 19 is up! Not gonna lie I was beyond excited about writing Thalia's character, mainly because of her confidence and bossiness (in a good way). Hope you liked it!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _"Selfish"_

 **Destiny's POV :**

I stoop up and the noise got louder, it vibrated throughout my body. Whatever that was it was approaching.

I woke Anna up and turned my ring into a sword. As soon as she picked up a bow and an arrow she that were laying on the ground,since her sword was still in the tent.

A monster emerged from the darkness. It had the body of a goat, the head of a lion with a bloody mane but its tail was a snakes head.

"Shit...what is that?" I murmured.

"That would be Chimera." Anna replied worriedly.

"So what do we do?" I asked her while we were taking steps back, getting from a safe distance from the monster, or so we tried.

"There is not much I can do with only one arrow, Des. It's up to you at this point." She yelled right after she pointed the end of the arrow towards the beast and just like that a second later the arrow went through the lion's head.

Chimera stood on her two feet growling in pain and scratched Anna's arm.

The daughter of Poseidon fell on the ground, screamed with tears forming in her eyes and yelled "Destiny now it would be a good time, you know."

It was until that particular moment when I realized what was happening as I was still in shock. Chimera was getting closer and closer to Anna ready to hurt her if not to kill her. I knew I had to do something immediately or she was screwed.

So I did. I approached the beast from behind. I did what my instinct told me. I cut off the snakes head. Look, this might not sound like the most brilliant idea since there is still another head and a body, but it got the attention off Anna.

From her expression I could tell another second and it would be too late, but hey I did it. Now, the 9 feet monster was my problem. Let me tell you, I didn't think there was a possible way I could get it myself, so I needed help.

Luckily for me, as a daughter of Thanatos, I could call skeletons that apparently would obey my orders. The only problem was that I only did it once and not exactly sure how. But as soon as I saw that monster turning to me and I pitched my eyes closed, it just sort of happened itself, cause as soon as I opened my eyes three skeletons were standing in front of me, apparently waiting for my order.

"Attack..?" I muttered and thankfully it was enough for my skeletons. They turned to Chimera and the battle began.

My skeletons fought well, managing to slightly slash the back of the beast. It wasn't enough to kill it, however it slowed it down and by the time my skeletons were gone, I had the situation under control. I managed to cut the goat's and final head off and later stub it's body with the black blade of my sword.

The monster screamed in pain while turning into ashes that the wind later flew away.

"Well, that was impressive" a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned and glanced at Nico, smirking at me.

"Your timing is horrible, you know." I frowned as I turned to view Anna, since she said "Des I-" right before she collapsed on the ground.

•

 **Anna's POV:**

As soon as I opened my eyes I knew something was off.

I looked around me. First thing I noticed was my left arm, which was wrapped with bandages. Now I remembered what had happened.

 _The chimera, the fight, the scratch._

I looked over my right hand, only to view a brunette boy holding it with his face buried in his crossed arms on the bed. I smiled at the warmth of his touch, his fingers intertwined with mine.

 _Okay, maybe Lucas wasn't that bad, but still he could be hell annoying._

That guy confused me more that everyone, one day he might be the most annoying person on earth and the other the most fun and sweet and- _wait, what?! No, Anna pull yourself together, you would never like him._

I shook my head and looked to my left. The daughter of Thanatos was sitting next to the son of Hades, her also sleepy head resting on his shoulder. They both seemed peaceful, not minding each other's company, unlikely what they pretended to feel when they were awake.

I suddenly felt the need for some ambrosia. Since I was injured there should definitely be some ambrosia or nectar somewhere in there. I looked around and spotted to my left a bottle filled with golden liquid.

 _Bingo_.

However, as I moved my injured hand to grab the bottle I ached in pain. I felt as if the scratches on my arm were on fire.

"Shit." I hissed as I pitched my eyes closed.

"And she's up." Nico murmured while rubbing his eyelids, snapping himself out of sleep.

Seconds later, Lucas woke up as well. We both immediately pulled our hands, separating from each other's grip. Nico raised his eyebrow at me and so did I, referring to Destiny, who had been sleeping with her head on his shoulder just like lovebirds and was just now waking up.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me with a kind smile. I smiled back.

"Good, it might hurt a little when I move it, but my cuts heal quick, especially where there is water. Do you know if there is a lake nearby or something?"

"I'm not sure... I guess we could ask the hunters.. They have been here for longer the should probably know, right?" She muttered

"Right... Oh and by the way, where are Nathan and Tyler?" I wondered.

"Oh, don't worry nothing bad happened. They came back about an hour ago." Nico replied.

"Wait, how long was I unconscious?" I asked them, tacking some hair over my ear.

"I don't know, like 5 hours or something?" Destiny replied.

"What?! What time is it?" I exclaimed worriedly. We should leave early in the morning, what if we were late and even worse because of me?

"Not that late actually, about 7 or something, although it's getting pretty late. Are you sure you want to go for a swim this late?" Destiny replied once again.

 _Oh thank Gods they still got time._

I opened my mouth to speak, but as I did so Lucas spoke up "Yes, she is. Besides she has to heal, before we leave, tomorrow morning right Anna? You and Nico go ahead and ask the hunters if there is a lake around here I'll come in a bit."

I just realised Lucas was quite the whole time. And the way he spoke, it was like he was like he meant to imply something. _Did he know? No...there was no way, was it?_

"Uhm...sure?" Nico murmured while exiting the tent right behind Destiny.

Lucas was left behind, opposite of the bed with his arms crossed around his chest. But what really got me worried was the fact that his expression wasn't the same as always. _He looked pissed_. And not even the usual way someone is pissed. He was frowning, but he still managed to have those puppy dog eyes I adored.

 _I said it, okay? I confess, his blue eyes were my weakness, not that I liked him or something. I couldn't. Like i said before, He was the most annoying human being on the planet earth._

I was sitting on the bed, facing him with my legs crossed, looking at my lap, trying to avoid his intense gaze.

"Why do you look pissed?" I asked him, looking up at him.

"Maybe because I am." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What did I do?" I complained.

"You tell me." He muttered raising his eyebrow at me.

"I would if I knew!" I exclaimed.

"Is this helping you?" He asked me, throwing me a sheet of paper at my lap. I turned it over and I didn't need more than a second to realise what it was about.

"Shit." I hissed to myself. "You found the map?" He nodded.

"Destiny gave it to me. She however didn't think of unfolding it. What were you thinking?"

I knew it wasn't right from the moment that Thalia gave me that piece of paper and offered me to become a hunter. The worst part was that if I accepted the offer I would have to stay tomorrow and give up on the quest.

"I was still thinking about it. I'm not sure if I'm staying and you might not know me but I'm Anna, the responsible one. I wanted for once to do what I wanted and not what was right, is it that bad? I wanted to make a choice without anyone changing my mind. That's why I didn't tell anyone about this. Why are you so pissed about it anyways?"

That got him speechless, almost off guard I would say. "Well, I- I...you-"

"Is it for leaving you guys before the quest is done? I'm sure you will do great without me." I reassured him, placing my hand on his shoulder now standing before him.

 _When did I even get there?_

"Yeah. I mean yes! What else? Don't you care about your friends?" He said, but I didn't really buy it.

I usually wasn't that good at spotting a liar but he was definitely hiding something.

My face dropped on the floor once again, I knew what I was considering of doing was selfish but I liked being with the hunters. I would be independent, I would serve Artemis, I would see Thalia more often.

"Can you just not tell the others? Please?" I begged him.

"If that's what you want." He said seriously, turning his heels to leave. Just before he left the tent he turned around and told me "It would be very selfish of you if you did that, you know that right?"

Although he was already gone and there no one there to hear I couldn't help but sign and whisper to myself "I know."

••••••••••••••

 **A/N: Aaand** **another** **Anna** **and Lucas moment** **is** **up! I** **shiiip** **it** **sooo** **much** **so** **I** **hope** **I'm** **not** **the** **only** **one. Anyways** **hope** **you** **liked** **it** **and** **chapter** **21 will** **be** **uploaded** **very** **soon!**


End file.
